Purosangue
by crazyflyingsheep
Summary: Hermione is a pureblood, daughter of Mrs Zabini. Blaise is her twin brother, Draco is his best friend. Takes place going into seventh year. After war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I own not a thing, this disclaimer is for the entire story. The End.

Title- Purosangue

The school year just let out. Hermione, Harry, and Ron bustled out of platform 9 3\4. Hermione wasn't feeling quite like herself. She decided to go straight home rather than go to the Weasleys.

"Hey guys, my parents are here. I'm going to leave now." Hermione said as she hugged her two best friends.

"Bye Mione, you need to come to the burrow soon."

"See you late Mione, I'll send Hedwig with letters."

"Bye guys." Hermione said as she rushed over to her parents, who were waiting patiently. Hermione looked at her parents; they had a look of worry and anxiousness on their faces.

"Hey honey, how was your train ride?"

"It was long. I'm not feeling too well." Hermione told both her parents as she got swallowed up in to their loving hugs.

"It's ok; we'll get you home so you can lay down." Jane said as she shot a look of despair at her husband William.

After a hour long car ride Hermione was dead asleep in the back of her parents car. She woke up hours later lying in her comfortable familiar bed. Hermione was feeling groggy as she slowly shifted around to look at her clock.

"12:30"

"_I can't believe that I slept from the 5 o'clock yesterday to 12:30 in the afternoon today. I'm starving, I wonder if mom saved me any breakfast."_

"Good afternoon honey, you had quite a sleep"

"Tell me about it mom, I don't know what happened. Where's dad?"

"He had to go finish up some arrangements that'll change all of our lives." Jane said as she set some eggs sunny side up in front of Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked her mother as she began to eat her eggs.

"Good Afternoon Hermione." William Granger said as he sat at the head of the table.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she finally registered the looks on her parents face.

"We have big news for you Hermione. It's about your wizarding."

"Dad, good joke, have you been watching the muggle music channels tricking people."

"No honey, there is someone I want you to meet tomorrow; she goes by the name of Zabini."

"Why would I want to meet Cynthia Zabini?" Hermione asked as she remembered the elegant, powerful, and influential women that picks up Blaise.

"Hermione, when you were very little the Zabini family contacted us to take you into hiding. They said that your world was being taken over by a mafia type ruler ship. Cynthia told us that they wanted no part in what was going on but because of who their ancestors were that this "mafia" would try to use their children against them. She said that because you were her youngest child that she feared for your life. She told me that it was to late to put her son into hiding." William Granger said with a stone cold emotionless face.

"Honey, we are forced to tell you this because you are coming of age in your world. We have no other choice, but we want you to remember that we love you, you are part of this family no matter what happens tomorrow." Jane said reaching over to Hermione hand.

"So I have to meet my REAL mother tomorrow?"

"Yes dear. She gave us this letter to give to you."

"Ok, I think I'm going to go to my room now."

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I wish that you never had to deal with this situation. If you are reading this letter then Lord Voldemort has infiltrated the prominent pureblood society. While this fact disgusts me greatly, it hurts me even more that I have to put you into hiding. You have a twin brother named Blaise. Lord Voldemort watched over your father and I's pregnancy very carefully. When a pureblood family has children it is a very important thing because of inheritance. In the case of these darker times, Lord Voldemort is using them to determine who will join his army. When I birthed Blaise Lord Voldemort did not know that I was having twins. I did everything I know how to do to protect you. Your father and I decided begrudgingly to put you in care of a local muggle family. We only know the Grangers as good people with a respectable tooth healing practice. We tried to place you upper class muggle family. _

_Now as you read this letter I know that either I or your father have survived this war with Voldemort and the light side came out successful as I have hoped. Now that you read this it is time that you come home and take your place in the pureblood society. _

_I look forward to seeing you all grown up._

_Love, Your Mother_

As Hermione finished this letter she threw herself back in to her bed and cried until she fell back asleep. Hours later when she woke up, she decided that it was time for a shower and she cleaned up her room.

"Hermione, darling you have to meet Cynthia Zabini is a half hour in Diagon Alley."

"Ok, mom, did you hook up the floo?"

"Yes darling. Have a good afternoon." Jane said as she walked out of Hermione's room teary eyed.

When Hermione arrived in the Leaky Cauldron she wandered out in to the main part of the alley and searched for the Vivo Amare Aggettivo Café. Hermione was absolutely speechless when she saw the outside of the café. It was the most expensive looking building Hermione has ever seen.

"Hello, welcome to the Vivo Amare Aggettivo Café, how may I help you?"

"Hello," Hermione said shakily, "I am supposed to be meeting Cynthia Zabini her."

"Ah, Yes Miss Granger please follow me."

Hermione followed the haughty host to her table where she saw the Cynthia Zabini waiting for her.

"Hermione, darling how lovely it is to finally see you." Cynthia said as she motioned for Hermione to sit. "I know you must have been terribly surprised to receive the news this morning."

"It was a big surprise that you wanted to see me. I never knew until today the Grangers adopted me. They have been a good family for me. They treat me as if I am their own child. My mom, I mean Jane is cooking my favorite meal tonight for dinner. She's going to import grocers to get the best ingredients."

"I do think that she must have forgotten on part of our agreement that we made."

"May I ask what this part was?" Hermione asked as she elegantly sipped her tea.

"My dear, once I enabled the charm around your house, signaling that it was time for the grangers to tell you about your true heritage that you must move in the Zabini Estate in Italy with me and your brother Blaise."

"I have to move!" Hermione practically shouted dropping her tea cup.

"Yes dear. I was afraid that the Grangers would forget this part of our agreement so I sent your house elf Mipsy over to pack up all your belongings at the Grangers and escort them to Zabini Estate."

"How do I know that this isn't some elaborate plan left over from the war? I don't even look like a Zabini."

"You had a very strong glamour charm placed on you when you were a baby. The charm will wear off when you step foot on the Zabini Estate."

"This is a lot for me to take in. I feel very tired all of a sudden."

"Have you had this extreme tired feeling a lot lately?"

"…Only when I got home from the train station."

"I'm afraid that this is my fault. Along with the glamour charmed that was placed on you it also has the side effect in place also. Since the charm has been on you so long it is taking a toll on your body. Once you come home and the charm is removed all of your energy will be restored once again."

"So I don't really have any other choice do I?"

"No. You are a Zabini now. You belong in the society now. Your father and Blaise are waiting for your home coming. Are you ready to go?"

"Don't you have to pay?"

"No, this building is owned by the Zabini's."

"Wow."

"We'll take to floo back to the estate. Hop on in." Cynthia Zabini said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted "Zabini Manor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Father, how long did mother say this lunch was going to take?" A young handsome, Italian, blue eyed boy asked.

"Blaise, you need to calm down son. Hermione will be here when your mother is finished. You know your mother does not waste time with useless talk."

"Blaise! Geoff!" Cynthia yelled from the floo parlor.

"Mama, I'm happy to see your trip was made safely." Blaise said as he ran over to her kissing her cheek.

"Blaise, Geoff, I would like to introduce you to Hermione." Cynthia said as the entire family watched as Hermione's body began its changes. Hermione's bushy hair turned in to perfect glossy tresses. Everyone watched in amazement when Hermione grew from a 5 foot 5 inch girl to a 5 foot 9 inch beauty. Her nose turned into an elegant end and her lips turned in to lush and rose colored beauties. The most surprising thing that Blaise noticed is Hermione's eyes turned into a light golden amber color.

"Hermione, you look stunning. It is about time you looked like a real Zabini." Geoff Zabini said as he took in his only daughter's appearance. "I am exultant that you are finally home."

"Blaise, would you please show your sister to her room? And help her get settled in and comfortable?"

"Yes Mama, I will do the best I can. Hermione, if you would please follow me." Blaise said as he held his arm out for Hermione to grab.

"Everyone is so polite here."Hermione whispered as she walked up the steps with Blaise.

"I suppose," Blaise began "but it is how we are raised. Pureblood society is truly like no other Hermione. You have to be careful and uphold the Zabini image. Mother and father are kind loving people. They are terrified that you will leave again. The Zabini's worked hard to stay neutral in the war against Voldemort. You have no idea how much I have missed you. I have felt like half of me was missing. You are my twin, my other half."

"I had no idea pureblood society was so strict. Now that you mention feeling incomplete, I've felt it too. It's strange, I feel so shaken up about everything. I don't want the Grangers to feel abandoned, but I feel the urge to be a part of this family." Hermione said as she and Blaise stopped in front of a golden door with her initials carved into it.

"Here is your room." Blaise said as he opened her door for her, "It is a replica of my room, except of course in girly colors of course; you have a bathroom to the left. My room is down the hall to the to the right with my initials carved into it. I'll let you get settled in. Come and get me if you need anything." Blaise said as he left Hermione's room and walked down to his room to read a new novel.

"I wonder what is going to happen. Am I aloud to talk to the Grangers still? I wonder what I'm supposed to do all summer." Hermione though to herself when suddenly Cynthia walked into her room.

"Hermione honey, how are you feeling?"

"I feel ok I suppose."

"Hermione I know how hard all of this must be for you to take in, but I would really like it if you could call me Mama, like Blaise does. I want us to have an open relationship. I have waited everyday for you to return. If you need anything at all my door is always open for you. Mipsy will fetch you for dinner."

Hermione went and washed her face and took a good look at herself in the mirror.

"No one is going to believe this. I'm a pureblood Zabini. I am high on the social ladder. Man Wait till Malfoy gets word of this."

Hermione was so absorbed in taking in her new appearance when Mipsy popped into her room and scared her.

"Mipsy is so sorry miss; I did not be meaning to scare you. I only here to take you to dinner. Mistress was afraid that you would get lost."

"It's fine Mipsy. I was just self absorbed. Where is dinner at?"

"The family dining room. Follow me please miss."

When Hermione arrived in the family dining room she was astounded. She was surprised about how relaxed the environment was. Cynthia and Geoff were at the heads of the tables sipping an Italian wine engaging a conversation with Blaise until Hermione walked in.

"Hermoine darling, please have a seat. Dinner will be served momentarily. How are you settling into your new room?"

"My room is nice. Would you mind if I met a couple friends in Diagon alley tomorrow for lunch? I would like to explain my "situation" to them personally."

"That sounds very respectable. After dinner I will get you your key to your chamber of the Zabini vault. My only request is that you take Blaise with you. A respectable witch your age shouldn't leave without a family member present."

"That'd be great Papa!" Hermione said excited, not even realizing she called Geoff Papa. She didn't even notice the glance and smile that was exchanged between Cynthia and Geoff.

The family dinner went off without a hitch. Hermione was beginning to feel even more comfortable around her new family. She finally felt that she had somewhere to belong. She was happy for once after the war. After the dinner was over Hermione used Blaise's owl and sent a letter to Harry and Ron asking them to meet her at Vivo Amare Aggettivo Café, reservations under Hermione. The next day Hermione woke up around 10 o'clock and got ready for the stressful day she was preparing for.

"Hey, are you almost ready to go? I don't know how long it will take at Gringotts."

"Yes." Hermione said as she grabbed her bracelet and put it on.

"I think we should go by floo, do you have floo powder by your fireplace yet?"

"I think so." Hermione said as she walked over to the fireplace. "Are we flooing together?"

"Yes." Blaise said grabbing a handful of floo powder and Hermione's hand pulling her into the fireplace then he shouted "Gringotts!"

"I really do not like flooing." Hermione said as she brushed the soot off of her clothes, and walked over to the counter.

"Key, please." The goblin said peering over the desk at Hermione.

"Here it is." Hermione said as she gracefully handed over her key as Blaise came up behind her and watched.

"Hermione Zabini, and Blaise Zabini Cypress will escort you both to the Zabini Vaults."

Hermione did not realize how much money the Zabini family actually had until she saw the piles of gold in the vaults. The Zabini vaults were some of the oldest vaults in Gringotts, however just because they were old didn't mean that these vaults were not very well protected.

"Wow" Hermione said as she and Blaise stepped out on the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Yeah, the Zabini Vaults amaze me every time I go to them. Which friends are you meeting?"

"Harry and Ron." Hermione replied simply.

"How do you think they'll take the news?"

"I have no idea. I only think that they'll be very upset, but I have you here in case something gets out of hand." Hermione said leading them into Vivo Amare Aggettivo Café. "Reservations under the name Hermione."

"Right this way Miss Zabini." The Host said leading them to a table.

"I really hope they don't freak out." Hermione said as she sat beside her brother.

"If they're really your friends they'll accept it. You're not a different person; you're the same person in a different circumstance. You just got an appearance change but you are the same person."

"Thanks Blaise." Hermione whispered as Harry and Ron walked in.

"Reservations under Hermione." Harry told the host.

"Harry, are you sure this is the right place, Hermione had never showed interest in this place before."

"Yeah, I am positive I checked the letter twice." Harry said

"Here is your table sir." The host said as he motioned to the table that Hermione and Blaise sat at.

"Harry! Ron! I'm glad you made it." Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione? Is that really you? Why are you here with Zabini?" Ron asked getting red in the face.

"Ron, Harry, please sit down. I do not want a scene." Hermione said calmly. "I have to you both something."

"Ok Hermione, I'll hear you out. Ron so will you."

"Good Afternoon, Potter Weasley." Blaise said emotionless.

"Why are you here Zabini?"

"To protect my sister Potter."

"Hermione what the hell is going on?"

"Well, you know how I've always been a little different then the Grangers? And how I have exceptional magical abilities that no muggle born has ever had before? Well when I was going to the Grangers after school I had a spell of fatigue. The next morning Jane gave me a letter explaining about my true heritage. It was a letter from my mother."

"Who is your mother Hermione?"

"Cynthia Zabini."

"How?"

"Would you please let me finish my story Ronald?"

"Ok."

"So I got this letter, and it asked me to meet her here yesterday. I did and we hit it off ok. So now I have to live with the Zabini's. When I arrived at home the very strong glamour charm wore off and I took my natural appearance."

"Did you know about this all along?"

"I knew I had a twin sister, my mother never told me what exactly happened to her."

"Hermione, how could you do this to us? You leave your muggle parents and join this pureblood scum."

"Don't you ever insult my family again Weasley." Blaise said as he stood up pulling Ronald up by his shirt. "I have waited years for her to come home. My family has been heartbroken for years. Hermione comes home and she is honest with you one of her supposed best friends and you insult her and my family, on a family run establishment. I don't think so Weasley. When you get that stick out of your ass my sister will talk to you, until then you are not welcome in any Zabini establishment."

"Thank you Blaise." Hermione said promptly. "Harry, I know you need to think things over. Owl me when you've made your decision. Let's go Blaise." Hermione said as she got into the fireplace and yelled "ZABINI ESTATE"

"Well that went well." Blaise said as they stepped out of the fireplace.

"I suppose. Thank you for standing up for me."

"It's what big brothers do."

"Hermione darling, how'd your lunch go?"

"It could have gone better."

"I'm sorry to hear that dear."

"Blaise son, Draco is here for the next few weeks his parents took a sudden vacation the islands."

"Have you told him about Hermione?"

"I've explained. But I'm sure once you two explain it to him he'll understand better."

"Blaise. It's about time you go back from Diagon Alley. What took you so long?"

"I had to deal with a weasel."

"Who is that?"

"Hermione Zabini. My twin sister. My mother explained it to you."

"I thought she was kidding. Hell who knew you had a twin sister?"

"Certainly not voldemort" Blaise said in a dark tone.

"I'm going to go to the library. I'll be there if you need me Blaise." Hermione said as she walked away trying to get rid of the weird feeling that Draco Malfoy was in her house.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I would like to start this chapter out with a note from me to you. This is fan fiction I can make Blaise any color I want, even purple. You'll have to get over it and not read if you chose to. I am not forcing anyone to read this story if it sucks so much please save your time and do something else for all of us. I write for me, I like my story so far. I ask you again, if you do not like this story please do not read it. I'm not trying to go along with the books. For those who do like this story thank you for reading and all the kind reviews.

**Chapter 3**

"Seriously, she is really your sister?"

"Yeah, Draco she is. Mama put her in hiding when she was born. Voldemort knew I was born but he did not know that Mama was having twins. It was too late to place me out of Voldemort's knowledge so she hid Hermione. "

"Hermione as in Hermione Granger?"

"No, Hermione as in Hermione put in hiding with the Grangers Zabini."

"Shit. Why'd you let me treat her like the scum of the school for 6 years? She probably hates me."

"Draco, I tried to stop you but if my memory serves me correctly you sent Crabbe and Goyle after me many times."

"Damn it."

"Yeah, so how long are your parents out of town?"

"They had to go take care of some betrothal contracts, the Parkinson's are upset because Pansy was apparently the backup family. They have to go get things straighten out. So I'm here now."

"Right. I'm going to the library to read now." Blaise said as he tried to skillfully avoid the subject.

"Mione! Where are you?"

"The back!" she yelled

"What section of the back?" Blaise yelled back

"HISTORY!" she yelled back getting aggravated.

"There you are little sister. What are you reading?"

"Purebloods: Common practices and Rituals."

"Anything interesting?" Draco asked

"Excuse me young lord and lady Zabini and young lord Malfoy, Master is saying it is time for dinner in the garden."

"Thank you Mipsy."

"Lets go." Blaise said as he turned and left the library leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

"Hermione."

"Malfoy."

"I really do think we should put aside past differences. I know I am a jerk and some people think I'm a player but now that you're my best mate's sister, life would probably be easier if we got along."

"I suppose life would be better if we got along. Maybe eventually we could TRY to be friends."

"That is all I ask." Draco said, "May I accompany you to the gardens."

"There you two are!" Cynthia exclaimed. "I almost thought that Hermione got lost among all of the books."

"Lets dig in to this dinner." Geoff Zabini said.

After the dinner in the gardens was over the family retired to their rooms. The next few weeks of summer passed quickly in the Zabini Estate, until Hermione received a letter from Harry.

Hermione,

I am sorry for the way that Ron and I reacted to the news you gave us. Ron is still shaken up over the way Zabini, I mean Blaise threatened him. I would like to apologize for not writing you sooner. You are one of my best friends Hermione even if you are now a Zabini. I need you in my life. Write me. Maybe we can try lunch again.

Love Harry

"Mama," Hermione began when she walked into the family breakfast in the dining room, "may I go to Diagon Alley today to meet my friend Harry?"

"Yes dear but Blaise will go with you." Cynthia said as she read over the Daily Prophet.

"Do I have another choice?" Hermione asked looking for her father.

"No, darling. Blaise would you and Draco mind terribly going to Diagon alley today?"

"No, Mama it is about time to go school shopping again."

The trio of Hermione, Blaise and Draco left the Zabini Estate at noon to go meet up with Harry Potter. They were meeting at the ice cream parlor.

"What the hell is Weasel doing here?" Draco asked in an angered whisper.

"I don't know. I came here to meet Harry not Ron." Hermione replied as Draco and Blaise moved closer to Hermione, feeling the need to protect her.

"Potter."

"Malfoy. I came here to meet Hermione not the Slytherin scum."

"Harry James Potter, you will not insult my guests. I came here to meet you not the Weasleys."

"Hermione, don't be like that." Ron whined. "You're my best friend.

"You are no friend of mine Weasley."

"Hermione!" Ron said as he moved closer to Hermione grabbing her arm.

"Do not touch her Weasley. Do you not remember our last encounter?"

"Get away from her Zabini. She is not your property." Ron said as he pulled Hermione towards him.

"Get off of me." Hermione said as she tried to pull out of Rons grasp.

"No, Hermione you belong in the Burrow staying with my family for the summer."

"Ron, just forget it." Harry said, not wanted to cause a scene.

"Come on Hermione."

"Hey weasel!" Draco yelled, as Ron turned and looked at him, Draco punched him right in the face. "Get off of Mione. She obviously does not want to talk to you."

"Hermione! What are you doing?" Ginny ran up and asked, "What happened to my brother?"

"He did not remember something that he made a deal on." Blaise said darkly to the red headed girl.

"I did not know that Hermione kept such interesting company these days." Ginny said as she looked at Draco and Blaise.

"Harry, I'm terribly sorry our 'lunch' had to go like this but I will not be disrespected like this. I am a Zabini now, if you are not here for me then it is at your own fault." Hermione told Harry. "Blaise, Draco, let's go shopping."

"Ok. Let's leave this rift raft here." Blaise said as the trio walked away.

"Draco how is your hand?" Hermione asked concerned.

"It's fine. Weasel got what he deserved."

"Hell right he did." Blaise murmured as they continued shopping all afternoon.

Hours later when Hermione, Blaise and Draco, Geoff Zabini asked about their trip.

"It was very eventful." Hermione answered.

"How so?" Geoff asked his children.

"Draco punched a Weasley."

"Draco?"

"He was hurting Hermione." Draco answered sheepishly.

"Is this true Hermione?"

"Well, he was trying to drag me away." Hermione whispered. "I'll be in my room."

"Ok."Geoff said as he watched his daughter walk away. "You two keep an eye on her. I haven't had to deal with anyone this sad in a long time." He finished saying going to find his wife.

"Cynthia!" Geoff bellowed as he walked in their office.

"Geoff darling, what is wrong?"

"Hermione. Her old friends are treating her like shit. Draco punched one in the face today."

"Oh my, is Draco ok?"

"Yes, however, I do not think it is a healthy idea for Hermione to be around the Weasleys anymore."

"I completely agree. School is going to resume in a week, Blaise and Draco can watch her there."

"Yes, another problem I have noticed is the way the young Malfoy boy looks at our Hermione."

"Oh Geoff, calm down. Draco is a good kid."

"I'll still have my eye on him. We just got her back."

"I know dear."

"Hermione, how are you?"Draco asked as he stood in Hermione's door way.

"I'm fine." Hermione said as she looked out her window at the Zabini grounds.

"You almost got forcefully dragged away by someone who was supposed to be your best friend. You can talk to me you know."

"Well I really do not feel like talking."

"Ok, but if you need me." Draco said as he walked away.

As Hermione continued to stare out the window she was thinking about how much her life changed.

"Hey Mione." Blaise said as he walked into his sisters room. "I know you're upset. I can feel it."

"What?"

"The whole twin thing, I guess it goes deeper then what we thought."

"Yeah, hey what is that?" Hermione asked as she pointed out 2 dots the sky.

"They look like owls, but I don't know anyone who would owl at this time." Just as Blaise finished this sentence the owls flew into Hermione's room. "This one has your name on it."

"Well give it here." Hermione said as she took the letter out of his hand.

"DRACO" Blaise yelled.

"It's a letter from Hogwarts. I got head girl!"

"Congratulations, I hear the head dorm is really nice." Blaise said right as Draco walked in.

"What do you need Blaise?" Draco asked as he walked into Hermione's room shirtless.

"You got a letter from Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure it is going to say you made Head Boy."

"Joy, I get to deal with all the snotty prefects."

"Well I got Head girl so I guess I'm dealing with them too." Hermione said with a large yawn.

"Night. " Blaise and Draco said as they went to their own rooms.

"Good morning Hermione." Cynthia greeted her daughter. " I have some plans for us today."

"Really?"

"Yes, we are going to go to wizarding Paris."

"Paris?" Hermione said as she dropped her fork on the table.

"Yes, dear, you need new clothes for school. I was planning to leave in about an hour."

"I'll go get ready." Hermione said excited as she dashed around from the table.

"Woah, Mione, where's the fire?"Blaise asked as Hermione nearly ran into him.

"Going to Paris." She said as she began to climb up the stairs.

"Mama, are you really going to Paris today?"

"Yes, Blaise I think Hermione needs a day away from boys. Hermione and I need to bond." Cynthia said as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

"So if the girls are going shopping, and your father is out on business; what are we supposed to do all day?" Draco asked.

"Let's go to the pitch and practice. We have to beat Potter next year."

"Sounds great." Draco said as him and Blaise started walking down to the pitch.

"Hermione darling, are you ready to leave?" Cynthia said as she walked into Hermione's room.

"I'm almost ready!" Hermione yelled as she was finishing up her makeup.

While she was waiting Cynthia took a look around her daughters room, noticing how Hermione hadn't personalized the room yet.

"Hermione darling, why haven't you personalized your room yet?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to mess anything up. My room at the Grangers was perfect for me. It had everything I needed. I can't even think about decorating this room."

"Hermione darling, just because you live here full time doesn't mean you have to cut ties with Jane and William. They were there for you when I couldn't be. We owe them a lot."

"I don't want you to think that I am unhappy Mama. I feel complete living here. I feel like I have every door open to me now."

"Hermione I want to you to clear the air with the Grangers. You are my daughter, I want your life to be balanced."

"Ok Mama. I will send a letter to them tonight. Can we leave now?"

Hermione and her mother left the Zabini Estate by the floo network. Hermione was especially surprised at the numerous businesses that fawned over her mother. Every business that they walked in the salespeople practically fell over each other to make sure they were comfortable.

"Mama, this was an amazing day. Thank you."

"Darling, your deserved a nice day before you go back to school. I am going to retire to my room for the night. It looks the Blaise and Draco already ate."

"Good night Mama." Hermione said as she began to walk towards the library looking for her brother. "Blaise! Are you in here?"

"Yes Mione, what do you need?"

"I don't know. I just didn't feel like going to bed or being alone."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not particularly." Hermione said as she leaned into her brother and looked out the massive window to the moon. "Where is Draco?"

"He passed out a couple of hours ago, too much flying for him today. He is determined to beat Potter this year."

"I can't believe that we go back to school this week."

"Things will be difficult, but you're a Zabini now: untouchable."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hermione, darling it is time to get up if you want breakfast before getting on the train." Cynthia said from the side of Hermione's bed.

"I'll just stay here a little longer."Hermione mumbled sleepily.

"Fine but when you miss the train and someone else takes your head girl position…"

"Fine. I'm up." Hermione said as she went to take her morning shower. "I'll be down to breakfast in a bit."

"Thank you."Cynthia said as she swept out of the room.

Hermione rushed to get ready to be on time for breakfast. She stopped mid way down the stairs when she saw a blond head sitting at her dining room table.

"Hermione: good morning. Excited to be going back to Hogwarts today?" Geoff asked as he read the daily prophet.

"I think it'll be an interesting year." Hermione replied watching Draco and Blaise.

As the Zabini family and Draco finished up breakfast they all floo-ed to platform 9 3/4. Hermione and Draco said goodbye to Cynthia and Geoff because they had to start patrolling the train before everyone else got on.

"Blaise, watch over your sister. Do not let anything harm her." Geoff said staring his son in the eyes.

"Yes Father."Blaise replied.

"Have a good year."Cynthia said as she hugged her son.

As Hermione and Draco started to patrol the train, Hermione looked out the window and saw the entire Weasley Clan and Harry saying their goodbyes. Hermione remembered when she was part of that family. She also thought about how she always felt like an outsider, like she just wasn't complete. However, when she found out she was a Zabini her life just seemed to fit. Hermione was truly happy.

"Hey, wait for me." Blaise yelled as he walked down the corridor.

"God, Can I not patrol a corridor with Draco without being in danger?" Hermione mumbled as her twin brother walked up to her and Draco.

"There is nothing to do. My best mate and my sister are patrolling corridors while I get stuck with Parkinson making the eyes at me. You couldn't pay me enough."

"That girl drives me insane."Draco said as he looked into a compartment.

"There seems to be a lot of first years this year."Hermione said as she looked at the scared eleven year olds.

"I don't think children who grow up with magical parents are really that afraid. I think it's all an act." Blaise said as he moved out of the way of some first years.

"Shit."Hermione muttered as the trio came to Harry and Ron's compartment.

"What?" Blaise asked oblivious to everything.

"Potthead and Weasel." Draco told Blaise.

"Oh. What do you want to do?"

"Nothing, let's keep walking." Hermione said as she grabbed both their hands pulling them forward.

"Oye. Harry, look at that!" Ron said as she saw Hermione grab Draco and Blaises hand, "what does she think she's doing?"

"Well, it looks like she is buddy buddy with Malfoy and Zabini. I guess her pureblood status has changed her alliances." Harry said as he stared at Hermione is disbelief.

"God. They keep staring at me." Hermione said getting aggravated.

"Want me to go beat them up?" Blaise said as he stared at some fourth years.

"I'll gladly beat up the potthead." Draco said not letting go of Hermione's hand.

"No, we're the Heads; we are supposed to set an example for the younger students."

"That doesn't stop me." Blaise said.

"Oh please brother. I saw you run from a spider in the corner the other day, yet you say you can be up Harry and Ron who have faced Voldemort how many times?"

"Shut up, so do I get to hang with you guys in the head's compartment?"

"Well I don't know," Hermione began "I'm sure Parkinson would gladly make it worth your while to sit with her."

After Hermione was done saying this both the boys cracked up laughing. Hermione didn't realize that Harry and Ron had their head's hanging out of their compartment watching Hermione and her new friends.

"Bloody Hell, she still hasn't let go of Malfoy's hand."

"This is getting weird." Harry said because he was at a complete loss.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Zabini's"

"Oh please, Hermione is never going to be friends with either of you if you keep staring at her like she's a freak show." Ginny said in a tone that had authority.

"Potter and Weasel just had their heads sticking out of their compartment. I mean really it's like they never saw beautiful rich purebloods before." Blaise said as they reached the Head's compartment.

"We are done patrolling now; the prefects can handle it now."

"Thank god. I'm sick of dealing with all the children."

"Oh be quiet, they are eleven years old, not children."

"Good morning Hermione, Draco." Professor Dumbledore said as the trio walked into the compartment.

"Good morning professor" Hermione said. "What can we do for you?"

"I would just like to remind you that both of you have to patrol the Great Hall before and After dinner, wait for me afterwards so I can show you where your common room is, and lastly you two are to escort the first years into the great hall this year. I've decided that the Heads should show the first years what can be achieved with hard work."

"Ok Professor your requests do not sound like a problem and we will be happy to do all of them."

"Very well" said professor Dumbledore as he vanished away by the fire place in the head's compartment.

"That was interesting. I'm sure that you'll both have tons of fun with the first years."

"Get out." Draco said as he held the door open for Blaise "That's enough mocking me for one day."

"Later Mione." Blaise said as he strutted down the train.

"Did you really have to kick him out? What is he going to do now talk to Parkinson?"

"Well the word on the street is that she'll make it worth his while." Draco said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"You're crazy." Hermione said as she walked over to the window. "What does Dumbledore expect us to do on this train ride?"

"Sit here like good little students and obey all rules."

"But what do you want to do? Run around like idiots acting like fools?"

"Yes, because Malfoys and Zabini's are known to act foolish in public."

"You're such a bloody smart ass." Hermione said as she sat down on an overstuffed sofa.

"Did you hear that?" Draco said turning to the door after hearing a large crashing sound.

"Who didn't hear it?" Hermione said as she grabbed her wand and ran out in to the corridor with Draco.

"What the…"

"Help me!" Yelled a first year that was dangling out the window as a group of Slytherin held him out the window.

"Clyde! Hyde, Saige! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Draco yelled at the forth year slytherins.

"Teaching this Hufflepuff how things go at Hogwarts." Replied Clyde a huge forth year.

"Pull him back in the window." Hermoine said getting worried for the boy.

"And if we don't?" asked Hyde as he pointed his wand on Hermione.

"Explacanarums!" Blaise yelled from the midst of the crowd that has began to watch, after her yelled this: the boy's wand flew to his hand and Hyde was knocked out cold.

"Pull him back in Clyde, I promise you'll regret it if you do not." Draco said in an icy tone that would scare even Voldemort.

"Fine, But don't think this is over yet Fingian." Clyde said as he pulled the skinny boy back in.

"100 points from Slytherin." Draco said staring at Clyde right in the face.

"100 points?!?! That's not fair! It's your own house."

"100 points from each of you. Detention with Snape for a month. Two months for you Clyde." Draco said as he and Hermione walked back to the head compartments.

"300 is a lot of points." Hermione mumbled walking back to the Head's compartment.

"If he would have dropped the kid he would have died, plus the other one pulled his wand on you."

"It's not like I couldn't duel a fourth year." Hermione said exasperated.

"I don't want you to have to fight a fourth year; I don't want you to fight for anything." Draco said staring Hermione in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're special to me, I have this urge to know what you're doing, what you're thinking, you fascinate me Hermione Zabini. I am addicted to your presence."

"That's good you hear that you're not repulsed by me, I mean we are going to be living together all year." As Hermione finished this there were to bangs at the door.

"I'll get it." Draco said in a husky voice.

"Move it Malfoy." Ron said as he burst into the room.

"Ron, what do you want?"

"I want to say I'm sorry Hermione, I want you back, I want our friend ship back, and it was just a lot to take in when you changed."

"I suppose I can accept your apology but I do not know if our friend ship will ever be as strong."

"No, Hermione I want You."

"Well Weasel, you're a little late because Hermione is MINE." Draco said watching as Hermione showed a small smile.

"What wait, Hermione you're with ferret?!?"

"It appears so. I would appreciate if you would get back to your compartment; this compartment is for the Head's." Hermione said as Ron walked out shutting the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all the fabulous reviewers. =) MrsEdwardCullen13, ShadX a.k.a Shady a.k.a Shade, spellboundslave, goldenfairy dust, boxingthestars, jessirose85, gurlofthenight,hpwwefan, nessy118. (I hope I didn't forget anyone!)

Chapter 5

"Do you realize what everyone will say?" Hermione said.

"Do I care what everyone else says?"

"Gryffindor princess with Slytherin playboy." Hermione said looking at Draco.

"You can tell your brother, I wonder what dear Blaise will say."

"Maybe if you didn't kick him out earlier then we wouldn't have to tell him, he would have seen it, but I suppose I'll tell him later." Hermione said wistfully.

"We're arriving at Hogsmeade, let's get ready so we can play freshmen baby sitter." Draco said grabbing his wand and handing Hermione hers.

"This will be fun." Hermione said, "we haven't had to ride in the boats since we were 11."

"Well then, I guess we're traveling back in time. FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" Draco yelled as a herd of first years started following them.

"How about you keep yelling for them and I'll stand at the head of the keeping them under control." Hermione said not wanting to yell all night, and then about ten minutes later Draco pushed his way to the front of the herd of eleven year olds to talk to Hermione.

"We've got all them, time to load up the boats."

"LISTEN UP." Hermione yelled, " I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE, FOUR PER BOAT. DO NOT TOUCH THE WATER. GET LOADED UP." As Hermione finished saying this it was a mad rush as the first years struggled to get a boat fearing they would miss a boat. Hermione and Draco took the first boat they saw, this boat sensed the leadership and moved to the front of the fleet.

"This is a lot better than the carriage." Hermione said.

"Carriages are a lot faster, why do you think we always have to wait for them to arrive." Draco said taking Hermione's hand. "I can't believe that we have to escort these first years everywhere. They all look like lost puppies."

"Oh stop whining. We were first years once." Hermione said as she gracefully got out of the boat on shore. "FIRST YEARS FOLLOW MYSELF OR DRACO!"

"You can almost feel their nervousness." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear. "This is where you will wait until we are all called into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. The sorting process is easy…no battles with trolls." As Draco said this and you could hear the sighs of relief that came out of the first years.

"Its time." Nearly Headless Nick as he appeared through the walls.

"Follow us." Draco said swiftly as he led the first years into the Great Hall.

"They all look so confused."

"They'll be fine."

"Thank you Hermione, Draco, please take your seats at the newly established head chairs." Professor Dumbledore said as he pointed to two chairs added to the teachers table.

"This isn't weird." Hermione said as Draco pulled out her chair for her.

"I think Dumbledore has finally gone crazy and lost all of his marbles." Draco said as he sat down. "Weasel looks like he's in pain."

"Oh well. Look at Blaise he looks almost green. Pansy is right beside him."

"Poor Bloke, he usually uses me as a shield against that girl. Wait till Pansy finds out about us." Draco whispered to Hermione as another table cheered for their new addition.

"What do you mean?"

"She still thinks that we are betrothed. She doesn't know my parents cancelled that contract."

"Is that why your parents were gone this summer?"

"Yes. It takes a lot of time to break a contract like that." Draco said as yet another table cheered. "I am honestly surprised that they managed to do that."

"Do they not like the whole betrothal thing now? Why'd they change it?" Hermione asked wondering what would happen to their relationship now.

"They had one made when we were babies. They didn't break that one." Draco said just as Dumbledore started his speech cutting off the conversation. Letting Hermione wander about the conversation that just took place.

"Hermione, let's go." Draco said as he tapped her arm. Dumbledore wants to show us where our dorm is.

"Did I really space out all of dinner."

"Yes. I thought you'd gone completely crazy."

"Ms Granger, Mr. Malfoy are you ready to go?"

"Yes sir." Hermione replied swiftly as she and Draco followed Dumbledore.

"Your dorm is located on the third floor. "Dumbledore said as they started climbing up stairs. "Here is it behind this lovely picture of lemon drops. Your password is soigné. I ask that you only bring your most trusted friends in here."

"Yes sir." They both replied.

"I will leave you here. Enjoy your rooms." Professor Dumbledore said walking away.

"Soigné." Hermione said as Draco followed her into the main common room. "This is amazing." Hermione stated as she took in the cream and gold interior. " I can only imagine what our rooms look like."Hermione said as she ran up the steps to her doorway disappearing into her room. As Draco watched her run to her room he started up the steps to her room.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled as he walked back down from his room.

"What?" Hermione said softly as she started walking down her steps. "did you see the balcony we have out there. Its beautiful. There is a table that's perfect for breakfast out there. I wonder if there is a kitchen downstairs." Hermione said as she looked at the other staircase leading down.

"It does seem pretty nice."

"Did Dumbledore give you a list of all the house locations and passwords?"

"Yes, he handed it to me before dinner."

"Maybe we should go get Blaise, I mean I hate to take him away from Pansy."Do

"Do you know where the common room is?" Draco asked curiously.

"No."

"Well then let's go." Draco said taking Hermione's hand taking her to the dungeons.

"Well where is it?" Hermione asked sick of walking around the dungeons, irritated that Draco stopped right by a wall.

"Right here." He said. "Purist" Then as Hermione on Draco walked into the common room they were greeted warmly by none other the Pansy.

"Draco, babbbbby, its been forever since we've talked. Is there anything you'd like to discuss, maybe in my room, alone." She asked as she ground up and down on Draco.

"Pansy, I do not want to know what kind of games you play with the other boys in Hogwarts, but you will stay away from my boyfriend." Hermione said as she shoved Pansy away from Draco.

"Haha. Nice joke mudblood, like Draco would ever look or touch you."

"I think the only person in here with muddy blood is you Pansy. I am a Zabini in case you haven't heard, or are you not kept in the loop these days. To busy shagging every boy you touch then listening to the news."

"Blaise! How can this be true? You've never mentioned mudblood was your sister!" Pansy whined.

"You didn't seem important enough to tell. And she is not a muggle born. She is a pure as I am." Blaise said as he joined Draco and Hermione and left the common room.

"I can't stand her." Hermione said as the trio walked to the head room. "Every time I see her I just want to hex her even more."

"Tell me about it. At least you two have the head dorms to hide from her."

"Yeah." Hermione said getting distracted by Draco's silence. I think I'm going to go unpack." Hermione said as she walked up to her room.

"Draco man, whats up? You totally gave my sister the cold shoulder."

"She doesn't know."

"What doesn't she know?"

"She does not know about the betrothal set up by our parents.

"I though Mama told her when they went to Paris. Where's you owl."

"In my room." Draco said as they walked up the stairs.

"Give me some parchment."

"Here." Draco said as he handed him a scroll of parchment and a quill.

**Dear Mama,**

**It has been brought to my attention that Hermione does not know about the betrothal that is set up between her and Draco. I was wondering if you were ever planning on telling her.**

**-B-**

"It makes me wonder, I know she is new to the whole pureblood thing, but she'd be a fool to think she wasn't promised off."

"Maybe your mother will tell her over break."

"It's possible." Blaise said. "Well mate, I better head back to the common room, I would hate to break curfew in a Head's dorm." Blaise said as he walked out laughing. The next couple months of school flew by for Hermione, Blaise and Draco. The work load that teacher gave out was intense. Hermione and Draco were always seen holding hands and working on all the homework together. They held the top grades in every class they were in. Harry and Ron always were distracted when they saw Hermione and Draco together. They just didn't know how Hermione could snuggle up to the enemy.

"I can't wait to go home tomorrow!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked into the Head rooms expecting to see Draco but instead found her mother and Blaise. "Where's Draco?"

"His parents took him on break early." Cynthia replied. "I am taking you and Blaise out a day early so we can go to Italy."

"Italy!!"

"Hermione we have the winter home there." Blaise told her with a worried look in his eye.

"Where's Draco going?"

"His family had some formal arrangements to set up today, they needed him there for it." Cynthia said thinking if Hermione's dress size had changed.

"Ok, I guess I'll go pack." Hermione said trying to not be disappointed that Draco wasn't there.

"I already packed all of your things." Blaise said, "I've spent enough time in your room to know where you keep everything."

"We are going to use the floo out of Dumbledore's office."

"Ok." Hermione said numbly. On their way to Professor Dumbledore's office Harry and Ron saw Hermione and Blaise.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ron asked Harry

" I dunno. Who cares." Harry said as he continued walking to the common room.

"Hermione dear, can you stand taller please."

"Sorry Mama." Hermione replied as she stood up taller. "what's with you?" Hermione whispered to Blaise.

"You'll find out soon enough." Blaise whispered back.

"Is it really that serious?"

"Life changing." He answered.

"Good morning Mrs. Zabini, I will happily escort you to the open floo network." Professor Dumbledore said as he led them up the stairs to his office. "Here is the fire place, have a good holiday Mrs. Zabini, Blaise, Hermione."

"Zabini Villa!" Yelled Cynthia Zabini as the family quickly zoomed off to Italy.

REVIEW. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mama, why would you get us out of school early just to come to Italy?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You'll find out soon enough dear."

"Blaise! Come here." Hermione whispered loud enough only for him to hear."Tell me what is going on or so help me god I will curse you until you tell me."

"Calm down Mia, I promise I will tell you tonight, just not right here. Ok?"

"Fine." Hermione said still not happy to be left in the dark. "Draco?" Hermione nearly yelled in surprise to see Draco there in Italy.

"Hermione? I though you and Blaise were still in school until tomorrow."

"Mama pulled us out early for a special occasion." Blaise said as he watched the look on Draco's face.

"You're kidding. I knew why I was here but I didn't know the Zabini's were going to be here. Blaise am I..?"

"Yes." Blaise said, "Mama didn't formally tell me though."

"I got to go find mother." Draco said as he hurried away with a look on his face. "Mother!"

"Yes Draco darling there is no need to yell."

"Why are we really on vacation with the Zabini's? I know I had my betrothal ceremony set for Christmas break but after it got cancelled I thought I was free."

"No Draco this is pureblood society you were never 'free'. You're a smart boy Draco why else would the Zabini's be here?"

"Does she know?"

"No, her mother and I thought it would be better if she didn't know like Parkinson did. Disgraceful girl she was. Hermione is much better."

"When will she find out?"

"I imagine she'll make Blaise tell her soon. I wouldn't want to face her wrath." Mrs. Malfoy said as she walked off to find Cynthia.

"Well crap." Draco said in aggravation

"What?" Hermione said as she appeared from the corner.

"Where did you just come from?"

"The hall way."

"You're very sneaky."

"Whoever said Gryffindors weren't sneaky. Tell me why I'm here."

" A wedding."

"Who's wedding?" Hermione demanded.

"Ours." Draco said now starting to fear his life, he never planned on dealing with Hermione in a really bad mood.

"What? How long have you known about it? Is this why you've been distant lately?"

"I've known that my betrothal wedding was supposed to take place over break but after my parents cancelled the contract with Pansy I thought I was free, but apparently we've had a betrothal contract longer than the one that was between Pansy and I."

"There is no way to get out of it?"

"None, this contract was signed in blood." Draco said carefully watching Hermione's expression.

"When is our wedding supposed to take place?" Hermione asked liking the sound of marrying Draco.

"The 26th. Aren't you mad? Ready to blow stuff up? Possibly ready to murder Blaise and I for keeping this from you? Anything?" Draco asked extremely surprised.

"Well, I guess I am mad I got left in the dark until now but it could be worse. I mean I would be stupid if I didn't think I was promised to someone." Hermione said as she started mumbling on. "At least it's not someone like Crabbe or Goyle I'm supposed to marry. That would be horrid."

"You're mad that we left you in the dark, but you're not mad that you are being forced to marry me whether you like it or not?"Draco asked completely dumb founded, just as Hermione was about to reply a house elf escorted her off to see her mother.

"Yes Mama?" Hermione asked as she was led into her mother's study.

"I would like to explain to you why I pulled you out of school early."

"Mama, it is all right. I already know why, Draco told me."

"Really? He told you? I would have thought Blaise would have told you first."

"I made Draco tell me as soon as I saw him. I wasn't taking No for an answer."

"Well now that that is all taken care of it is time to go get your gown fitted." Cynthia said as she led the way to the fire place. "Come on Hermione, we don't have all day." Hermione slowly climbed into the fire place. "Avverbiocarino" Cynthia yelled as the pair disappeared. They arrived at a small wedding shop in Rome.

"Good Morning Mrs. Zabini, how may we assist you today?" asked a small delicate retail worker.

"I ordered a dress, a beautiful white strapless elegant gown for my daughter to wear."

"The Gorgio wedding dress?" The worker asked amazed that she was meeting the people who could afford such a steep price for a wedding dress.

"Yes. Could you bring it out and bring your tailor with you also."

"Yes Ma'am." The worker said swiftly as she went to retrieve the dress.

"How long ago did you order this dress?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I ordered it shortly after the Malfoys came back from their trip this summer."

"You knew for that long and you never told me I was getting married over Christmas?"

"Hermione, if I told you, you had to love Draco would you? You've had the choice to love him and you do." Cynthia said just as the tailor came out with the manager.

"Mrs. Zabini it is such a pleasure to see you again."

"As long as you have the best dresses around I will always come here Gigi." Cynthia replied.

"Now what can I do for you today?"

"I was hoping to get this dress completely fitted for my daughter, she is getting married and I want to take the dress home today."

"May I see the dress on the girl? Gigi asked surprised that she didn't know Cynthia had a daughter.

"Of course. Hermione?" Cynthia said as she handed the dress to Hermione and pointed her to the dressing room. Hermione came out a few minutes later with the dress on.

"It's long." Hermione said as she scuffled out of the dressing room.

"You need heels dear." Gigi said as she walked over to a massive row of heels. "These will do." She said as she handed Hermione strappy pearl colored 4 inch heels.

"Are they my size?"

"They will fit you perfectly, the magic in them fits your foot exactly."Gigi said as she handed the shoes to Hermione who put them on her feet.

"The gown looks great." Cynthia said as she looked at her daughter. The dress met the floor but it didn't drag, Hermione looked like she floated along air when she walked. The train of the dress was delicate but fit perfectly with the dress.

"Where is the veil?"

"I do not want a veil." Cynthia said. "There is one that the Zabini's have used to generates. My daughter will use that one."

"Good." Gigi said as the tailor when to work magically making the gown fit Hermione like a glove.

"Hermione, please go change." Cynthia asked as her daughter glided away back to the dressing room.

"Mama, the dress is perfect." Hermione said when she came out holding the dress and the shoes.

"Let me take that." The tailor asked ask he brought out a dress bag and a shoe box.

"How much do I owe you Gigi?"

"Come to the register and I will ring you up." Gigi said as she walked over to the old fashioned register. "Your total for the dress and shoes is 67,893 galleons." Gigi said as Mrs. Zabini wrote the magical version of a check. "thank you and have a nice wedding." Gigi said as she accepted the check.

"Zabini Villa." Cynthia yelled when Hermione got into the fire place with the shoes and dress.

"Take the dress and shoes to the dressing wing." Cynthia said as a house elf appeared.

"Yes Ma'am." The tiny elf said as it took the dress and shoes.

"Hermione, Draco is looking for you." Blaise said as he saw his mother and sister.

"Where is he at?"

"Library."

"Draccco." Hermione yelled when she got the library.

"Hermione." He said softly getting up from a chair. "How was dress shopping?"

"Nice, the dress is amazing."

"I'm sure, your mother does anything half way."

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Well I was thinking, since you are my fiancé now that you should have something that shows it, so I asked mother for the key to the heirloom vault and I found the perfect engagement ring for you." Draco said as he reached into his pocket pulling out a ring case. Draco open the ring case and slid a simple elegant white gold and diamond ring on to Hermione's finger. The diamonds where small and embedded into the ring all the way around.

"It's amazing. If this is only the engagement ring I think I might die of shock when you show me the wedding ring." Hermione said staring at her new ring.

"It's too bad you won't see it till the wedding day."

"What?"

"It's a Malfoy tradition; the bride doesn't see the wedding ring until the actual wedding."

"Seriously I don't get to see my wedding ring until I'm married?"

"Yes."

"And you said the wedding is the day after Christmas?"

"We won't have any time to rehearse it, tomorrows Christmas."

"Hermione, you don't practice weddings in the magical world. That'd be silly."

"Really?" She asked just a house elf came and got Hermione and Draco for dinner.

Dinner went by normally, with Blaise glancing occasionally at the new ring on his sister's finger. The families had a large combined Christmas, Hermione had never seen a mountain of presents so high in her life. Hermione was getting very nervous about her wedding tomorrow. However, the wedding went by perfectly, she suspected it was the magic everywhere. Hermione almost fainted when she saw her wedding ring. It was huge. The diamond was surrounded by tiny pink and yellow diamonds. It was the most amazing thing Hermione had ever seen. The reception was huge, it seemed like the entire wizarding world was there, and the prophet took tons of pictures. The two most powerful wizarding families united. Hermione and Draco were sent off to a tropical island where the Zabini's has an entire island.

"This house is amazing."

"You realize why they sent us here don't you? Complete privacy, one bedroom?"

"Draco, I'm not stupid, I know what people do on honeymoons. I have every intention to do what everyone else does on honeymoons too." Hermione said as she started walking towards the one master bedroom glancing back at Draco as he began to follow her.

a/n review tell me what you think. Going on vacation…sorry if updates slow down.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Good Morning." Draco whispered lightly as Hermione's eyes opened.

"Hey" she whispered softly.

"How do you feel?" Draco asked concern about her health.

"Sore, tired, But it's nothing unmanageable. I'm hungry." Hermione said as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Draco asked his new wife as he followed he into the huge bathroom to wash his face.

"French toast." Hermione said as she disappeared into the room with the toilet shutting the door.

"French toast." Draco murmured to himself as she washed his face and then walked to the kitchen to make Hermione some French toast. Hermione walked into the kitchen a few minutes later surprised to see Draco leaning over a pan watching something cook.

"What are you cooking?" Hermione asked as she sat down on a stool at a high counter watching Draco.

"You said you wanted French toast, I'm making you French toast." He said as he flipped the bread over.

"I didn't think you'd actually make me French toast though."

"I'd do anything for you." He said as he laid a plate of perfectly done French toast in front of his wife.

"This is delicious." Hermione said after she took the first bite. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"Malfoy's are full of surprises." Draco said with a smirk.

"When do we have to go back to school?" Hermione asked looking at her wedding ring.

"Mother would like us home tonight to pack. We have to return to school tomorrow. Dumbledore wants us back a day early because we left a day early."

"Crazy old man. What are we going to do when there is no one there? Why would we return to school before new years?"

"Dumbledore is bring everyone back the 30th because he thinks there is going to be a new years ball."

"Why don't I know any of this?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, he told me when mother came and got me."

"Let's go to the beach for a couple of hours. Then we came go back to Zabini Villa."

"Ok." Hermione said as her face lit up. After the newlyweds spent a few hours at the beach they cleaned up, packed and floo-ed back to the Zabini Villa in Italy. They were surprised when only Mrs. Malfoy greeted them.

"Hermione, Draco Professor Dumbledore has requested that you two go to the school immediately."

"Really? He needs us there now before we can even talk to anyone else."

"Yes, Blaise will bring both your trunks when he does back with the rest of the students." As Mrs. Malfoy said this both Hermione and Draco went back to the fireplace and yelled "Dumbledore's Office."

"I've been expecting you two for a while." Professor Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "I would first like to say congratulations on the wedding." He said as he looked at Hermione's ring. "And secondly over the holiday break it seems that we have lost some of our staff."

"Lost, like they died?" Hermione asked in shock.

"What happened sir?" Draco asked curiously.

"There we attacks in France. Professor Lupin was out there during a full moon and no one has seen or heard from him since. I feel that the student body will not handle the sudden departure of our dear professor easily so I want you and Hermione to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes until the time comes where I can find a suitable replacement for him."

"What about our other studies?" Hermione asked worried that she would fall behind.

"All the other professors agree that you two are some of the most advance students ever to come through Hogwarts, so they are willing to let you do free study and give you a small test every Sunday on one chapter. I expect you both to help each other and keep your grades up. Professpr Lupin had his plans written out until the end of the year. I do think that if you follow those as guide lines, and combine it with information you learned fighting in the war then the students should be very well prepared incase anything happened to them. I expect nothing less then your best."

"Yes Sir:" they both replied in unison surprised at the amount of work that got put on them.

"You may head back to your dormitory and read over Professor Lupin's plans. I took the liberty of putting them on a table in your common area." Professor Dumbledore said as he watched the teens walk away.

"I really hope Lupins ok." Hermione whispered as her and Draco walked back to their common room.

"I'm sure it's just a werewolf thing." Draco said, "Hogwarts feels very empty without everyone in it."

"Yes, I suppose it does, but I wonder what everyone is going to say when they see this massive diamond on my finger."

"Thank god it's your finger not mine."

"Wow, my husband is really there for me." Hermione said sarcastically.

"I don't think you'll mind to much how all the girls ohhh and aww about your ring, Hermione Zabini hooked the infamous Draco Malfoy."

"Infamous huh?" Hermione said as she climbed into the head room, "Someone has a big head."

"yet you still married me." Draco said as he sat on the couch.

"Only because I was forced to." Hermione said as she sat on his lap, "But then again I will be the famous girl who 'hooked' Draco Malfoy." Hermione said as she got up and walked to her bed room. "I would hate for my husband to sleep on the couch." Hermione said to make sure Draco followed her up the stairs.

The next morning both Hermione and Draco were woken up by sun rays streaming through the golden curtains.

"Ready to head Hogsmeade?"

"No, my hairs not even dry yet!" Hermione said as she rushed around in her room.

"Come here." Draco asked, as he whispered a charm for Hermione's hair, making it silky smooth.

"Thanks, but I still don't want to go! The only person that knows we are married is my brother. I mean I can't take this ring off and hid our marriage."

"You've tried?"

"Yes. I just don't know if I am ready for all the attention that is going to come with this."

"Mia, it will be ok. You have me forever. We really need to go now, Dumbledore will not be happy if we lose the students."

"When did you become responsible?"

"I had to make Head Boy some how." Draco said as he lightly kissed Hermione. "Let's go." He said as he took her hand and lead her to Hogsmeade. After they finished the short walk to the village Draco dropped her hand, kissed her cheek and asked her "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I bet Pansy attacks me when she sees it."

"I'll protect you." Draco said lovingly.

"I can protect myself. I am number one in the class." Hermione said gaining her courage back while she looked at Draco wondering how she was married at such a young age.

"Here comes the train." Draco said bringing Hermione out of her trance.

"Great."Hermione said as she prepared to hide from her peers "All Students Over Here." Hermione yelled as her and Draco started down the path to school.

"Prefects, I need to to lead, we'll bring up the rear." Draco told all of them.

"Come on." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and started walking through herd of students that were headed back to Hogwarts.

"Where is Blaise at?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I don't know." Hermione said as she skillfully avoided Harry and Ron who were watching every move Hermione made. "They're watching me."

"Who?" Draco asked distracted.

"Harry and Ron. I see Blaise, with Pansy and Goyle."

"Great." Draco said as he pulled Hermione's hand up over some first years heads.

"Ron! Did you just see Hermione's hand?" Harry asked.

"Harry mate, why would I watch her hands. It's much easier to watch her head."

"No, did you see the ring she has on it."

"Ring?" Ron asked as he stopped walking.

"Like a wedding ring." Harry said.

"Why would she have a wedding ring on?"

"I really hope Hermione didn't marry ferret."

"Maybe we can find her in the library alone sometime this week and confront her."

"Maybe." Harry said as Ginny tugged on his hand.

"Harry, you can't stop walking in the middle of a crowd. Let's go."

"Oh god, I think they saw it." Hermione said as her and Draco reached Blaise.

"Hey, Mia I've been wondering where my little sister is." Blaise said as he hugged Hermione.

"Zabini!"

"What?" Hermione and Blaise asked at the same time.

"What is on your hand?" Pansy asked in a sneer.

"A ring." Hermione said.

"Who would marry you mudblood?"

"I would." Draco said staring Pansy down. "Don't even start your fit throwing Parkinson. It is a real pureblood unbreakable marriage."

"But Drakey!"

"Parkinson, I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk to my husband like that. I would hate if anything would happen to you." Hermione said in sickly sweet voice.

"Let's go." Blaise said "We are going to be the very last ones to arrive.

"The point of bring up the rear." Hermione said.

"Oh shut up."

Finally after a long walk all the students arrived back at the castle and began to chow down on the feast.

"I would like to speak to the Head of Houses and Head Boy and Girl." Dumbledore announced.

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked curiously.

" In the absence of Professor Lupins, the Head students will take his place teaching from his lesson plans. I need you all to meet with you're students and explain to them that it is a project I have asked the Head students to do, and that there should be no questioning these students authority."

"What about the N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S ?"

" Lupin has prepared lesson plans up to them." Dumbledore said in a tone of authority. "Let's go and enjoy the feast now."

"Come sit with Blaise and I." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Ok."

"Mia! I am glad you and the head boy finally come and visit me."

"Oh shut up Blaise." Hermione said as she sat in between Blaise and Draco, meanwhile the Gryffindors watched their golden girl carefully.

"Looks like Granger has a new trio to be apart of." Seamus said to Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked with his mouth stuffed.

"Ron, just turn around and look." Ginny said sick of her brother being stupid.

"Why isn't she sitting here? I mean she has been mad at us before but sitting at that table is like a slap in the bloody face." Harry asked Ron and Ginny.

"Well it might have to be the fact that you two are bloody idiots. You just blew off Hermione when she tried to tell you. Harry you're the one who usually keeps Ron in check. Yes, I wasn't Happy when Hermione started hanging out with the pureblood clan, but look at her you two she looks happy. All we did was jump to conclusions. Hermione deserves better then that." Ginny said getting up. "I'm going back to the common rooms."

"Hey, I'm going to go up to our rooms and look over Lupins stuff." Hermione said getting up from her table. "See you later." She told Blaise and Draco, right as Hermione got to the entrance of the Great Hall she saw Ginny standing right outside the doors.

"Hermione!" Ginny whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"What? Want to pick at my blood line some more? Insult my parents money?"

"Wow Hermione, I guessed being married to ferret really has changed you." Ginny said walking to catch up with Hermione.

"What are you talking about?"

"The ring on your finger silly. I may have over reacted at first, but I don't think Ron or Harry really gave me the true story Mione. I haven't any good girl time without you. I'm sorry!" Ginny said as Hermione kept walking.

"Come with me." Hermione said in a business tone.

"Ok." Ginny said thankful for the chance to talk with her friend, when they got to the entrance of the head rooms Hermione whispered the password and pulled Ginny in the common room.

"Ginny Weasley, I will not tolerate you being my friend only when it is easy." Hermione began off in a loud voice. "You should have waited to hear the story from ME. Not only did you act like a brat, you acted like a complete bitch. You're petty and have anger issues, you expect me to let you back in my life so easy. Well no, it hurt when you acted like such a bitch, I will not set myself back in the position again. I will only give you one more chance. ONE. If you want my trust back you're going to have to earn it. Get to you own classes." Hermione said in a fury.

"Thanks Mione! I only need a chance. You're my best friend." Ginny said as she hugged Hermione and hurried away.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey love why was she Weasley here?" Draco asked as he sensed Hermione's anger.

" She wanted to apologize for being such an ass." Hermione exclaimed, "I mean where does she thinks she can get off, 'oh Hermione I am so sorry.' I mean really, she knows how she acts. Brat."

"I thought you two were best friends?" Draco asked.

"We were before Ron acted like an ass and before Harry took his side." Hermione said as she plopped on the couch. "Where is my brother?"

"He went down to the Slytherin common rooms, he says we are to lovely dovey."

"I didn't think we are that smoldering, but as long as we are alone…"Hermione said as she climbed on to Draco's lap and planted kisses all over his neck "We…", "have all….", "the time to act….", "like a real married…", "couple." Hermione said as she finished planting kisses on him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Oh no love, my shirt is not the only one coming off today." Draco whispered huskily into her ear, as he picked her up with the intent to take her up to his room.

"oh no you don't." Hermione said as she jumped down from Draco's arms, pushing him against the wall, "I am the most powerful witch in this school; we will do what I want." She said as she continued to plant kisses on him as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his chest all the way down.

"Ah, I like to think that behind every great witch is a good husband." Draco said as he twirled her around so she was now against the wall, "Your turn for the please my love." Draco told her as he nibbled on the sensitive spot on her neck causing Hermione to moan with pleasure. "You like this love?" Draco asked as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse.

"You have no idea. This is torture." Hermione said as she squirmed with pleasure underneath him.

"Aren't you going to take this power from me?" He asked as he pulled her shirt from her shoulders.

"No." she whispered quietly with her eyes dilated. "I'm having way to much fun." She told him as he pulled her bra off, pulled her arms up over her head and kissed her.

"Time to switch." Hermione whispered a few minutes later in between kisses, flipping Draco so his bare back as on the wall. Draco began to moan in anticipation as Hermione rubbed his thighs. "You like this babe?" Hermione asked as she fiddled with his belt buckle.

"You have no idea." Draco moaned as Hermione ripped down his pants leaving them at his ankles. "I can't take this." He said as he kicked off his pants and put Hermione's bare back against the wall. "taste of your own medicine." He told her as he began slowly kissing her neck and moving down until he got to her panties.

"Let's go up stairs." Hermione said pulling his face up and pulling her legs around his waist.

"Right here." He said.

"Right here?" Hermione asked stunned to think they'd do it right by the stair case. Draco took advantage of this to flip Hermione on the bottom.

"Right here." He told her as he pulled damp panties all the way off. "Look likes somebody wants me." Draco said as he smirked. Well naturally Hermione took advantage and put Draco on the bottom.

"Someone is wearing too many clothes." Hermione whispered as she slowly pulled his boxers off surprised when his member popped right up, as Draco moaned. He slowly took her hands and placed them on it. "Kiss me." He said as he pushed her down on him, moaning harder as she bobbed up and down on him. "you're amaZI-N-G!" Draco moaned out in bliss.

"I know." Hermione said as pulled herself up to Draco's face and cuddled in his arm, then about ten minutes later broke Hermione out of her solitude.

"You know you don't get off that easily." Draco whispered as he rubbed both her breast.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah." He was as he moved his hands further south.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." He said as he began to rub her bean. "Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked his wife as her breath hitched, and back arched.

"Oh My god yes." She said right as he inserted three fingers in her, causing her to moan harder, then she felt him use his other hand and continued to massage her bean slowly. As Draco pumped his fingers in and out of Hermione harder and faster he could feel she was going over the edge the soon. "Scream my name baby." Draco said as he slowly brought his face down and sucked on her bean, still pumping his fingers faster and faster.

"DRACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOO!!" Hermione yelled as her body began to shake with the intense climax she had laying in front of the stair case, spilling her juices everywhere.

"How do you like that baby?" he asked as scooped her up in his arms to go take a shower.

"I do enjoy being alone without my brother now." Hermione said as she and Draco walked out of the shower.

"I'm glad I made you happy." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Let's go to lunch." He said as he whispered a drying, smoothing spell on Hermione's hair.

"Thank you." She yelled from her room where she was putting on a fresh pair of school robes on.

"Sit with me at Gryffindor table today. You and Blaise. Maybe Ginny will talk to us. If she does I think I might be able to forgive her a bit quicker." Hermione said as her and Draco walked down to the Great hall, only to see Blaise waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hey, where have you guys been since this morning?"

"Up in our rooms, studying." Hermione said effortless.

"Studying my ass." Blaise whispered.

"We studied anatomy." Draco whispered back following Hermione to her table.

"What the hell man, that is my sister."

"My wife." Draco said back.

"Why are we sitting here?" Blaise asked.

"Hermione wants to see if Ginny will talk to her if we are sitting with her."

"Oh." Blaise said as he sat on the other side of Hermione.

"I hear you had fun studying." Blaise whispered into his sister's ear.

"Shut up." Hermione said as she blushed.

"Hey Hermione! I'm glad you're sitting back with us today." Ginny said as she sat across from Blaise, Hermione, and Draco.

"Hey Ginny, how was your morning?"

"Boring. I watched Harry and Ron play chess. Don't you miss the free morning we would spend talking?"

"I'm sure Hermione misses talking. Her mornings are so boring." Draco said, amused when Hermione started blushing.

"Shut up." Hermione told Draco, "Or else I will do nothing but talk with you for weeks." She threatened.

"Hermione Jane! You did not do what I think you did this morning did you?!?!?!"

"No, Weasley, they 'studied' together all morning. Strange how we weren't invited. Draco is my best mate and you are Hermione best girlfriend." Blaise said staring Ginny kindly in the eyes.

"I have to get to the pitch, some wimpy kid thinks he is going to be the next keeper for Slytherin. See you later love." Draco said as he kissed Hermione on top of her head. "Blaise, come on. Maybe you can hit a bludger at the fellow." Draco said as he and Blaise walked out of the great hall.

"Hey Hermione? Why don't you just keep sitting with your new best friends at the freak table?" Seamus asked snidely.

"Oh please Seamus, get a life. You do know that if Hermione wanted to she could hex you into next year." Ginny said.

"Yeah, yeah. Still doesn't matter if she is married to the prince of death eaters." Seamus said as the Gryffindor table fell silent listening intently to this conversation.

"Well Seamus, let me tell you I have seen every part of Draco's body and I can tell you there is not one dark mark or tattoo anywhere. Maybe before you go picking at my life you should check and look how pathetic your life is? I'm married, happy, rich, and have a great family. What do you have Seamus? I am extremely happy right now. Stop trying to make me look like the dumbass, you on the other hand apparently need no help looking like a dumb ass. Let's go Ginny." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked outside towards the pitch.

"I've never noticed how handsome your brother is." Ginny said as they kept walking.

"We're twins, are you calling me handsome to?" Hermione said laughing in a friendly banter.

"Oh Mione I've missed you." Ginny said as the two girls started climbing up the stairs in the Quiditch stands.

"Look who showed up." Draco told Blaise as they hovered above the three rings.

"My sister and Ginny." Blaise said as he kept glancing over at the girls.

"Ginny? First names now Zabini?"

"She is a nice girl. Not a pig like her brothers. It just seems like she knows so much more then what actually goes on."

"Blaise. Do you like her? I mean really first she acts like a bitch to Mia, they make their peace, we sit with them once and you like her now?"

"Damn. Why do you have to be so mean?"

"Blaise, you know as well as I that when purebloods date it is a serious matter. I mean really who have your parents betrothed you to?"

"They are letting me keep my options open." Blaise said as he flew down to talk to the girls.

"Hey Mia, you look lovely in the sunlight." Blaise said charmingly.

"Well you look like you're getting burned."

"Hey Mia, hope on." Draco said as he flew beside Blaise.

"I don't really enjoy flying." Hermione said looking down seeing how far down the ground was.

"Go Mione. You'll have fun."

"Come on." Draco said as he pulled his wife on to back of his broom.

"This is so scary." Hermione mumbled barely auditable.

"Just hang on." Draco said as he felt Hermione's arms wrap around his waist. "Ready?"

"No." Hermione said as Draco started flying around the school grounds.

"Want a ride?" Blaise asked Ginny.

"Well…"

"What do you have to lose?" Blaise asked. "Get on." He said as he smiled.

"I like to go fast." Ginny said as she hopped on the back of Blaise broom. "What model is this?"

"Dreamjumper." Blaise replied. " Hold on tight, we're going to go fast."

"Ok." Ginny whispered lightly into Blaise ear as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go."

"Ron, who is that?" Harry asked as him and Ron walked down to Hagrid's cabin.

"Looks like Zabini…and GINNY!?!?!!" Ron said getting angry.

"Looks like your sister has chosen a side." Harry said darkly before knocking on Hagrid's door.

"Open your eyes." Draco told Hermione as they hovered above the middle of the lake.

"No." squeaked Hermione as her death grip on Draco tightened.

"Open them. I promise with my life everything will be ok." Draco said as Hermione began to slowly open her eyes.

"This is beautiful!" Hermione said once her eyes were fully open. "Is that Blaise and Ginny?" Hermione asked as she looked over to see a smiling Blaise and an extremely happy Ginny tickling the squid.

"It looks like it." Draco said amused. "BLAISE!"

"YEAH?" He yelled back to Draco.

"COME HERE." Draco yelled.

"What do you want?" Blaise said as him and Ginny arrived over to where Draco and Hermione were.

"I think we should be getting back. It is getting dark." Draco said looking at the lowering sun.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to miss dinner." Blaise stated.

"Are you guys going to sit with us?" Ginny asked getting blush.

"Only Mia wants us too."

"Hermione." Ginny whined.

"Yeah Ginny, they will be sitting with us. Can we please stop hovering above this massive lake please!"

"All Right, let's go." Draco said as him and Hermione flew back towards school.

"They're a good couple." Ginny stated.

"We could be better. Hold on." Blaise said with a smirk as they followed Hermione and Draco.

"I still don't think I like flying." Hermione said during dinner, "It's just not for me."

"That's because dear sister, you can not learn flying out of a book."

"Oh shut up."

"It's true Hermione. I bet if there was a book Flying for Squibs, you'd buy it."

"I would do no such thing!" Hermione said laughing.

"Oye, Ron." Dean said to get Ron's attention.

"What?" He asked piling more food on his plate.

"Why is your sister sitting with the Pureblood trio?"

"Why don't you ask her? I don't talk to traitors." He said shoveling food in his mouth.

"Attention!" Professor Dumbledore said standing at his podium. "I would like to announce a very new and important event that will be taking place here at Hogwarts. We will be holding the very famous and respected Lure de Clash competition here at Hogwarts. Many of you may not know what exactly this competition is, so I will explain only one part right now. It is a series of many rigrerous and mentally challenging competitions. All 6th and 7th years are required to participate. I would like you all to form groups of four, and then write them on the scrolls outside of the Great Hall. Be warned these teams cannot change once written down and that the scrolls are charmed so one team member can't cheat and help another team. The winners shall be very lucky. Remember students, chose wisely." Professor Dumbledore said in a baleful tone.

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-

Back on a dail up connection, sorry for the wait. Reviews are amazing!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lure de Clash, this will be fun. I mean I haven't had any good duels since the war ended." Hermione said with anticipation that oozed out of her voice like honey.

"Mia, I wonder how many people will ask you to be on their teams." Ginny stated as she glanced over to Harry and Ron.

"Well, Hermione has only one team: Me, Draco, you and Her." Blaise stated testing the waters.

"Harry, we should enter." Ron said as he and Harry walked back to the common room.

"Who will our other two people be?" Harry asked Ron curiously.

"Ginny and Hermione."

"Are you stupid?" Harry asked Ron in shock, "Didn't you notice Hermione signing her and Ginny up along with Zabini and Malfoy?"

"Ginny wouldn't do that." Ron stated dumbly.

"Ron, go look at the list. Maybe we would ask Luna and Neville if they'd like to be on our team." Harry said thinking of the few remaining D.A. members.

"I guess we could ask Lovegood, but people won't stop laughing at us for ages."Ron said in a groan.

"So, it's final. We are a team." Hermione told Ginny, Blaise and Draco.

"I wonder what we're going to win."

"Who knows what Dumbledore has up his sleeve Weasley."

"Oh shut up Malfoy, I bet you're just as curious."

"I'm a Malfoy too!"

"Yes, but you'll always be a Zabini to me." Blaise said.

"Oh crap! Draco we have a D.A.D.A. class to teach!" Hermione said grabbing her books and pulling Draco up. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Hermione said pulling Draco out of the Great Hall. "Hopefully everything is prepared like I asked Dobby to do." Hermione continued as she scurried up some stairs, still pulling Draco.

"What are we teaching today?" Draco asked catching up to Hermione so she wouldn't drag him anymore. He was actually surprised at her strength.

"Third years, banishing boggarts." Hermione simply said as they finally arrived into the classroom.

"Take your seats." Hermione said as she started the lesson.

-Four Hours Later-

"Those was the longest hours of my life." Draco moaned. "I'd rather be in potions with the Gryffindors."

"It got us out of all of our other classes." Hermione said, "I don't actually think any Professors will give us to much work to do, well maybe Snape will, but then again I am a Malfoy now so perhaps not."

"Can we please go back to our common room now." Draco asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, a word please." Inquired a very impatient Professor McGonagall.

"Yes, Professor anything you need."

"As you both may know 7th year is when I begin to teach the steps to becoming an animagus, usually I take a few promising students and put them in an advance class, however, because you both are covering for Professor Lupin. I cannot do so with you. Would you two like to become animagi?"

"I would love to learn Professor, how many students are successful with it?"

"Well, it is a very complex transformation to master, and it usually depends on the student, but you and Draco look very promising because you both have very powerful magical abilities. I would like to give you both a few days to think it over and then get back to me. I know you both are busy and animagi magic is no easy task but it is extremely rewarding. So go think it over."

"Thank you Professor!" Hermione said with excitement.

"You're going to do it aren't you?" Draco asked as he and Hermione walked to their common room.

"Yes, I want to be an owl."

"An owl?"

"Well, think of it they can hide in the muggle world and in the magical world, no one would really notice an owl if a war broke up. Owls are really everywhere." Hermione said.

"I've thought I wanted to be a dragon, but then I realized a snake would be more fitting."

"You're disgusting, I will not take care you in snake form. Creepy."

"Purosangues de sol." Hermione whispered to the portrait.

"Ennnter."

"I hope Professor Lupin comes back soon." Hermione said as they walked in to the sitting area, surprised to see Professor Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Professor." Hermione said respectfully.

"Please sit." He asked as he stood up.

"Yes sir." Draco said as he lounged in a arm chair.

"I am proud of the work you both have done while taking over Professor Lupin's classes, however I have found a replacement for the time being. Her name is Professor Lovell, she went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I informed her that if she needs any help she may ask either of you for help."

"Ok Professor. It does not sound like a problem."

"Good luck in your animagi training. I do look forward to seeing your transformations."

"Good night Professor." Hermione said as she watched Professor Dumbledore leave. "I'm going to take a bath." Hermione told Draco as she walked up the stairs wandering how hard becoming an animagi really was. After Hermione finished with her long bath, she decided to go lay in her bed and read a good book. She was woken up by Draco scrambling into her room in his towel from his shower.

"Mia! It is time to wake up, we have to go to classes today."

"Oh no! I've slept too late." Hermione said as she popped up from her bed shedding her clothes and changing into her uniform. "Let's go." She yelled walking down the stairs buttoning up her blouse.

"We missed breakfast, Snape will not be happy if we are late for class."

"I thought you were Snape's favorite!" Hermione said as she grabbed her messenger bag and began walking out the of the Head's rooms heading for potions.

"Hey, wait for me! We didn't get married to not wait for each other."

"What?" Hermione said as she abruptly stopped walking in the middle of the hallway, "You make no sense at all. I think I married a crazy man."

"It's always a possibility." Draco said as he caught up with Hermione, grabbing her hand, "Are you coming? We're going to be late." He said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"You prick!" Hermione said as they ran to potions and lucky they did not get a single point taken off, they were Malfoys after all. After a long day of classes Hermione finally got back to the common rooms and lay on the couch waiting for Draco to get back from his charms class. Hermione fell into a light sleep.

"Hey." Draco whispered lightly into Hermione's ear as he rubbed her knee lightly.

"Hey." She said as she grabbed his hand, pulling it up lightly. "How was class?"

"I couldn't focus, I was thinking about taking you upstairs, laying you on my bed..."

"Shh." Hermione said as she put her finger up to his lips. "I'm more of hands on learner, show me." She said as she kissed him.

"Oh I'll show you." Draco said with a smirk as he picked up his wife and carried her up to his bed. "I want you show me how you like it."

"What?"

"I want to watch you masturbate."

"What?"

"Let me help you." Draco said as he pulled Hermione's panties down, unzipping her skirt and sliding it off. "Give me your hand." Draco said as he gently place her finger on her clit. "Rub." He directed her, after a minute he pulled her hand up, putting her hand into a fist he took her index finger and led it to the entrance of her vagina. "Push." He said as he watched her push her finger gently in and out. Draco watched as Hermione gently pleasure herself, her breath began to get caught in her throat as she rubbed her clit harder. Hermione moaned loudly as she came, spilling her juices everywhere on Draco beds.

"Oh my."

"Yeah, you liked that." Draco said as he rubbed Hermione's clit again.

"Dracooo." Hermione said before she let out a huge moan, as she came again.

"My turn for some pleasure." Draco said as he kissed Hermione's neck.

"Maybe you should take your pants off." Hermione said as she unbuckled his pants and pushing them to his ankles, as he slid his boxers off and leaned down to Hermione's body arched up to meet his.

"Ready?" Draco whispered lightly into her ear.

"Yes." Hermione said as she kissed him, and she felt Draco push gently in and out of her, rocking her body with each push. Hermione and Draco got into a rhythm and then Hermione rolled over to be on top when Draco came, moaning into Hermione's neck.

"Oh my god, if I knew that you actually were the sex god of Hogwarts I may have tried this long ago." Hermione said as she stretched out her body feeling a dull pain.

"I highly doubt that." Draco said as he pulled Hermione close to him and fell in a deep contented sleep.

"Hermione! Draco!" Blaise yelled as he stepped into the Head room's.

"What do you want?" Draco asked as he sleepily walked down stairs.

"Mother wants Hermione and I to come home at once, your parents want you also." Blaise said, "Where exactly is Hermione?"

"I suppose she would be in the shower right about now." Draco answered effortlessly , "Did our parents say what they wanted us home for?"

"I think it is something about the Lure de Clash."

"I can't imagine how angry Hermione will be if they forbid us not to partake. I imagine it wouldn't be pretty."

"What will not be pretty?"

"Nothing." Draco answered curtly. "Our parents need our immediate attention at home."

"Did they say what they need our attention for?"

"No, but we are to put on the family crest robes and leave as soon as possible."

"I suppose I will go change, meet you at breakfast Blaise, we can meet up and then take the floo out of Professor Dumbledore's office."

"Ok, I'll meet you both down there, it's a Slytherin table morning by the way."

"Joy." Hermione said as she walked up the stairs to her room to find her family crested robes. "DRACO!"

"Yes?"

"Which robes do I wear? My Zabini robes or Malfoy robes?"

"Malfoy robes, after all you did marry me."

"Thanks love." Hermione said as she walked back into her closet, looking for her Malfoy robes.

"Are you ready yet?" Draco asked as he strutted into Hermione's room, wearing his pale silver robes with a prominent Malfoy family crest on the right chest area. It was a large green, black and silver crest with a dragon, snake, and eagle on it, it said potestas, opes, ardeo, furunculus.

"Yes, let's go to breakfast." Hermione said as she walked out of the bathroom, pinning her hair up. "I do not understand why we have to wear the family robes when we travel home."

"It is just a pureblood tradition I suppose, any time we can flaunt in public we do tend to take the opportunity."

"Talk about loving ourselves too much." Hermione murmured under her breath, as they slowly made their way to breakfast. As soon as they walked into the Great Hall it fell silent. "Why?"

"It is not an everyday occasion to see Purebloods in their tradition robes." Draco began to explain to her, "It usually means there is an important family affair to attend in which no one can miss. I've only had to wear my robes a handful of times in my life." Draco said as he steered him and Hermione towards Blaise who was sitting and eating breakfast.

"Why is everyone so silent?" Harry quietly asked Ron.

"They're wearing the traditional Pureblood robes."

"So…"

"Harry, powerful Pureblood families all have those robes, they are worn on only the most important occasions. Those robes probably cost more to make then building another wing on to the school."

"So what exactly does this all mean?" Harry asked again feeling incredibly lost.

"Harry, you just don't understand, Pureblood families wear those robes on only very important occasions, I think the last time they wore then was when courtroom ten was still in use the first time, maybe. It really isn't common to see them wear them. I wonder what is happening?" Ginny said as she slowly finished eating her breakfast watching as Hermione, Blaise and Draco followed Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy Manor!" Draco yelled grasping Hermione's hand as they floo-ed away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Welcome home, Draco, Hermione." Lucius Malfoy drawled from a large black chaise longue.

"Hello father, may I inquire to why we were called home wearing our ważne robes?"

"You will find out soon enough." The elder Malfoy remarked as he got up and left the sitting room, disappearing in the manor.

"That's interesting." Draco said as he took his wife's hand and led her to the rose garden.

"Do you have any what is going on?" Hermione asked with apprehension in her voice.

"No, It does appear that we are traveling somewhere, the elves are nowhere to be seen. They must be packing…a lot." Draco said as he brought his eyes up to Hermione's.

"So does it look like we're going to miss a bit of school."

"Yes, it really does."

"Hey guys." Blaise said as he strutted out of the Malfoy manor into the garden where Hermione and Draco sat on a bench. "I know where we are going."

"What, how you know?" Hermione asked

"Mother told me." Blaise said effortlessly, "Just one of the perks of being a Zabini." Blaise said in a slight grin.

"Oh shut up." Hermione said as she got up to walk back inside.

"Hermione, Draco, Blaise! We need to get going right now." Mrs. Malfoy yelled from an upper story balcony.

"Draco where are we going?" Hermione asked getting more and more concerned.

"You are too floo off in couples, Mrs. Malfoy and myself, Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, Hermione and Draco, Blaise you are two floo after myself but before your parents."

"Father where are we going?"

"Just yell Bolanile Manor." The elder Malfoy said he stepped into the fireplace and yelled "BOLANILE MANOR" as he disappeared.

"Go Blaise." Mr. Zabini demanded.

"Yes father. BOLANILE MANOR."

"Good Luck." Mr. Zabini said as he and his wife floo-ed away.

"Our turn." Hermione said as she took Draco's hand. "We could be going right into a trap, you know that right."

"Calm down. The war is over. BOLANILE MANOR!"

"Welcomeee." A mysterious voice said as Hermione and Draco arrived. "I see your parents made sure you both were last to arrive. "

"Hello, and yes we are the last to arrive." Hermione said as she stepped out of the fireplace, curious to see her surroundings.

"I did not ask you to speak." The voice said darkly. "Keep your wife in check." He commanded Draco.

"Yes sir." Draco said as he looked sternly over to his father to see if they were in over their head.

"My name is Mansfield Bolanile, I would like if we could continue this little meeting in the Parlor."

"Father, what is the meaning of this meeting?" Draco whispered barely audiable.

"You are to find out soon enough." Lucius replied as he took a seat beside his wife.

"This is my wife Eythal, Welcome to our home. Lucius and I go way back. Isn't that right old mate?"

"Yes Mansfield we certainly do." Lucius said in a withering tone, "I do say it is time we get down to business."

"Certainly, follow me please." Mansfield said as he walked towards a huge office with a huge table cutting through the middle of the room. "I have called you all here because you're the purest of the pure." Mansfield said, "Here in America pureblood society is significantly larger than the community that you have in England. I have called you here to invite you to familiarize you all with our customs. I want the strongest pureblood families to join forces. I have heard of the Lord Voldemort that wizarding England had to deal with. I want to unite us as one strong pureblood nation."

"Blaise you are to marry a pureblood before you go back to school, then you, Draco and Hermione will be the heads of Pureblood nation. I hear that you are all exceptionally powerful, power that can only be passed down through your family trees."

"Who am I to marry?" Blaise asked wondering how many good pureblood girls were really left.

"As I said power comes from a pure heritage, I hear there is a powerful, temperamental witch in sixth year at Hogwarts. I believe her last name to be Weasley."

"WHAT? I will not marry her."

"Blaise, you will and that is final." Geoff Zabini told his son in a stern voice.

"As I said, Blaise you are to marry this "Ginny Weasley" girl and when you do, all four will rule."

"Why us four?" Hermione asked as she peered from around from behind Draco.

"Well do you propose I choose someone else Mrs. Malfoy? I have seen the battles that you have fought in, you're extremely tactful, and you survived some powerful duels. "

Bbut isn't this Pureblood Nation what voldemort wanted? Do you think that England will not realize what is going on?" Hermione asked genuinely curious.

"That is why you are with us Mrs. Malfoy, much of the wizarding world looks up to you, they trust you, you will lead with beauty and strength. Think of this as a starting of a monarchy, and you are the leaders. Miss Weasley will be joining us tomorrow to have breakfast then she will be staying with us until the end of your newly established fall break."

"Dinner is ready." A butler said as he formally walked into the room, "Follow me please." The bulter said as he lead everyone to a dining room that sat 64 people. After everyone was done eating, they were shown to their rooms and got a restful night's sleep, anxiously awaiting their future.

As sunlight began to stream through blood red curtains, Hermione took the opportunity to watch Draco sleep.

"You do realize that some people may find it creepy when you watch them sleep." Draco murmured as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Well, if I'm so creepy why would you marry me?" Hermione said in a playful voice.

"I think you smiled just right." Draco said, " We should probably get ready for breakfast, it will begin in an hour."

"I suppose, but Mansfield almost reminds me of a young Tom Riddle, before he went power crazy." Hermione said as she stepped into the shower.

"Mia! You're going to make us late." Draco whined as he sat by the door.

"Let's go." Hermione said as she walked out of the bathroom, took Draco's arm then they began to walk down to the dining room, surprised when they only saw Mansfield there.

"Are we early?" Draco asked in a respectful voice.

"You Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are exactly right on time. Please take a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Draco said as he pulled a chair out for his wife.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Draco, can you tell me about the dark mark that that Voldemort fellow used, it actually seems like a pretty good idea, connect all purebloods through one universal mark, I would like both of you to think of a mark that would be acceptable. Hermione I am sure that you will find a way to use this mark."

"What kind of symbol would you like?"

" I would like something noble, light, but powerful. I do think that Miss Weasley will be arriving any moment." Mansfield as he saw Ginny floo in, "Miss Weasley, I'm glad you received my letter."

"You said Hermione needed me where is she?" Ginny demanded.

"Come have breakfast with us, we would be delighted to have your company."

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't hex you right now?"

"I want you to be a ruler in the Pureblood nation."

"Well that may be a horse of a different color." Ginny said as she followed Mansfield into the dining room, just as Blaise walked in to the dining room.

"Good morning Mr. Zabini, I would like to introduce you to Miss Weasley."

"My pleasure." Blaise said as he sat down and began eating.

"Miss Weasley, I have come upon the information that you are getting rather sick of following your family around, that you are how shall we say this, sick of living in their foot steps."

"Yes Sir, I do believe that information is correct."

"Well, Miss Weasley, how would you like to become a Zabini?" Mansfield asked ignoring Blaise who practically choked on his food.

"I do say I'd be willing, how would it benefit me?" Ginny asked as she locked eyes with Blaise.

"I am creating a Pureblood Nation, think it as a unique society, or social club. I want to unite Purebloods from all over the world, I want us to have one strong monarchy that people can look up to with fear and respect. I want you Miss Weasley to join that monarchy just as Blaise, Hermione, and Draco have agreed to do."

"I'll do it." Ginny said looking for a way to get away from the Weasleys.

"Good, I do hope all of you enjoy breakfast, I have some business I need to attend to." Mansfield said as he swiftly left the table and went into his office.

"So guys…what's up?" Ginny asked quietly as she tried to break the silence.

"Well, you and Blaise are getting married before we go back to school, you just left your entire family for the belief that all pureblood's should be united in one society. It almost reminds me of Voldemort. It's crazy."

"Hermione calm down."

"I've made my decision, we all have made our decision. We are the new monarchy. This is a chance to get away from the boy who lived." Ginny said as Hermione stood up.

"I suppose, Draco lets go out to the gardens, I'm sure Ginny and Blaise need to talk." Hermione said as she got up and left the table with Draco, leaving Ginny and Blaise alone.

"You don't have to do this you know." Blaise said as he turned to face Ginny.

"It's a win win situation for me." Ginny said as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"If you say so, but I just have to say that I am personally over joyed at your decision." Blaise said as he walked off towards the library.

"Things are going as planned." Mansfield said in his office talking to the elder Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and Zabini's, "In time, purebloods will be respected again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0---

So a slightly darker turn, I like it. Writing is taking forever, sooo sorry. Review. Ten or more a chapter would be good.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

"I don't even feel like I know up from down anymore. I mean really what is with Ginny, she used to love Harry, followed him around like a bloody lost puppy." Hermione said exasperated to Draco.

"Hermione, times are changing again. You weren't raised as a pureblood, we have been taught since birth that we are a dying branch of the magical community. I would compare us to muggles tracing their ancestors to the founding of a country. I know you will get mad at me for saying this, but I am happy for this change, this chance for the future." Draco said to his wife as she angrily kept walking up a path.

"I don't want to judge people based solely on their blood." Hermione said as she turned around with a few tears in her eye. "This will cause an uproar, once we do this there will be no going back."

"Once we succeed, it will be history. Hermione, we do not have a choice. We can accept what is happening and make the best out of it, or we can bitch and moan and get absolutely no where."

"I suppose you do have a point, maybe." Hermione whispered in the darkness.

"We aren't going to be murdering anyone, Mia. Just forming an upper class society." Draco said as he took her hand. As they slowly walked back to the manor they had no idea that they were being watched by all the elders.

"They balance each other out very well." Mansfield remarked as he watched the younger Malfoys, "They have s strong aura of magic around they, very bonded they are."

"We do expect great things from them, Malfoys strive for the best." Lucius said in a sneer.

"They will need an heir, Zabini."

"We plan to tell them at graduation, it would not be appropriate during school."

"I agree as well, after they graduate all four of them shall move into the royal manor in Yorkshire."

"What of the Weasley girl, she doesn't graduate until next year? Hermione will not take well to not starting a career, she has never been on to just be a wall flower." Cynthia Zabini asked.

"Well then Zabini you will have to tell her. I do not want an uproar or any other kind of mischievous going on while we start up this society. Have the children attend etiquette lessons, tell them that they should start acting like adults, upper class adults. There will be no more association with anyone less than pure. Go tell them now."

"Hermione, Draco!"

"Yes mum?"

"You are to floo back to the Manor and begin etiquette lessons at Diagon alley until you return to school. We will not be coming back with you. Your lessons are 4 hours long and you have them every day until you return back to school. Good luck." Cynthia Zabini told her daughter and her son in law. "Ginny and Blaise will be returning also, I expect no trouble or there will be severe consequences."

"Ok." Hermione said as her and Draco stepped in to the large fireplace joining Blaise and Ginny. "Zabini Manor!" Hermione said as they all flew off.

All four of these teenagers dutifully attended their etiquette lessons with few visible complaints. These lessons were run by a very strict elderly witch named Doris Ettlequo, its needless to say she didn't let loose very much. Her hair was always perfectly in place and she was always very well put together. Hermione and Ginny seemed to have the most trouble with these lessons, spending time with Harry and Ron seemed to make their manners fly right out the window. It only took one time for Hermione to learn not to leave the manor without being well put together. On the first day they attended their lessons Hermione went wearing a pair of flats, jeans and a tee shirt. She got slapped on the wrist seven times with the old ladies cane, it's needless to say but they all learned their lesson that day. These lessons really started to irritate all of these four pureblood heirs.

"I couldn't be happier to return to school." Hermione said as she sat beside Draco on a massive old loveseat in the Zabini Library, "That old women is horrid, I mean my wrists are probably going to be scared because her wicked cane is somehow chamred to the cuts can't be magically healed."

"I can't imagine what Ginny and Blaise are going through; I don't understand why she made us take separate lessons." Draco asked not really expecting an answer.

"Are we taking the train back with them tomorrow?"

"Who knows?" Draco answered as he and Hermione fell into a comfortable silence. The silence lasted for a long time, both were just lost in thought. Life seemed so confusing.

"When we graduate, where are we living?"

"Hopefully Malfoy Manor, but I do think Mansfield has other plans."

"Such as?"

"It's just a feeling." Draco said shortly, "Let's go pack; our parents would be mad if we missed the train tomorrow morning."

"This isn't awkward at all." Hermione murmured to herself as she followed Draco up to their room. "What's wrong with you?" Hermione finally asked Draco as she walked into their bedroom.

"Nothing." Draco said as he began magically packing the room, keeping the ważne robes out.

"I don't believe you, when you feel like telling me you can find me out by the gardens." Hermione said as she left.

Draco watched Hermione wander around from the window and wondered about the future, just as Draco began to walk downstairs to go talk to Hermione when a house elf came up to him.

"Sir, dinner is waiting in the dining room as is your parents."

"Ok. Go get Hermione."

"She is already there." The little elf said as Draco walked towards the dining room.

"Draco, darling how nice of you to show up for dinner." Mrs. Malfoy said as Draco sat beside Hermione.

"Sorry Mama, I was packing our things."

"Oh my, you both do leave tomorrow don't you. Silly me, I must have forgotten. Mr. Zabini, are you seeing them off?"

"I plan to yes, Ginny and Blaise are going to floo in from Italy tomorrow morning before we are to depart."

"Papa, why are Ginny and Blaise in Italy?" Hermione asked with her curiosity peaked.

"That's where they had their honeymoon." Geoff Zabini said easily, with the mention of this Hermione started coughing as she tried to sallow her water.

"Hermione dear, that isn't lady like. Didn't you learn that at your etiquette lessons?"

"Sorry Mrs. Malfoy, I was just taken by surprise that my dear brother got married."

"Oh yes, it was a very small ceremony." Cynthia said watching Hermione's eyes flash with anger, "I'm sure you both will get to hear all about it tomorrow on the train ride back to school. It makes me terribly sad that we won't get to see you until graduation."

"How fast children grow up." Mrs. Malfoy said with no spite in her voice.

"You both should go finish packing." Mr. Malfoy said as he watched the young adults get up from the silent table.

"Once they realize their power and get along, they'll be a great couple." Mr. Zabini said as he exited the room.

"I can't believe that they got married without inviting us!"

"If you recall we didn't get much notice for our wedding either." Draco said as he walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Hermione demanded as she walked into the bathroom cornering Draco.

"Nothing."

"Tell me what is wrong or I will leave this house right now and not come back."

" Mia, our whole live are being planned out without our input. WE have no choices now. We're not going to graduate and get to decide what we get to do. The plan in already made up. It pisses me off. I love you; I wanted more for us then being paraded around and leading a society. You're not going to like it. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"Honey, things won't be that bad. We will not kill people, it's not going to be war. I'm doing all right now that I have a grasp on it. We can always work things out. We will always have each other, unless you keep pushing me away. "

"I love you."

"I know." Hermione said as she stared Draco in the eyes. He looked so relaxed as if a ton of bricks had just been lifted of his shoulders. "We will graduate then I suppose we will begin this society and raise a ruckus in the world. "

"What would I do without you?"

"You would end up all alone in the shower…"Hermione said seductively as she stripped down and got in the shower.

"Imagine how terrible that would be." Draco said as he stripped down to join his wife in the shower.

* * *

Sorry for the extreme lack of writing. Needless to say I've been stuck at a major road block.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Love that was the best shower I've taken in a while." Draco said as he laid in the king sized bed beside his wife.

"I can't imagine why." Hermione replied with a sly grin on her face, "Do you think Ginny and Blaise will be home soon? I don't really want to leave for school without them."

"Father said they are supposed to floo in sometime tonight. I do imagine that they had a…fulfilling honeymoon."

"As long as Blaise is happy." Hermione replied ignoring the innuendo. "When will be leaving to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Wednesday," Draco said as he pulled Hermione closer to him, "we have two days to ourselves with nothing planned out for us…" he whispered huskily into his wife's ear.

"I'm sure we'll find something to do…tomorrow love. I am rather tired." Hermione said as she cuddled in closer to Draco, feeling safe in his strong arms.

Sometime in the late night, Blaise and Ginny Zabini returned from their honeymoon and wedding that happened in a classy out of the press manner.

"Hermione isn't going to be happy when she finds out." Ginny said as she fiddled with her diamond and emerald ring."

"She already knows." Blaise said, "Twin thing."

"Blaise, good to see your home safe." Hermione said as she walked down the stairs of the Zabini manor where the four were all staying.

"Dear sister you knew I was safe the entire time." He replied with a grin as he grabbed a slice of toast.

"Well an owl never killed anyone did it." Hermione said as she sat down.

"Have a nice honeymoon?" Draco asked as he took a seat beside his wife.

"You have no idea." Blaise said, "I need to make a trip to the vault later."

"Which vault?" Draco asked as he poured himself some juice.

"The heirloom vault."'

"I was thinking about going myself, I want to pick up the set of Malfoy wand lockets."

"We'll leave after breakfast." Blaise simply replied, trying to hid his emotions about the lockets.

However, as Draco and Blaise planned their afternoon out Hermione and Ginny where talking about something else.

"You and my brother got married quiet fast…"

"Hermione, I didn't have a choice. One Mansfield made up his mind, we were in a chapel."

"What do you mean about him making up his mind, wasn't it your decision?" Hermione asked as her interest spiked.

"Well it was after you and Draco left, Blaise and I were walking in the gardens, and I guess he was watching us from an upper balcony and liked what he saw. A few hours later we were getting married. "

"That is a nice ring Blaise picked out, I do say Zabini's have good taste." Hermione said with a grin.

"Love Blaise and I are going to a trip to Gringotts, we'll be back from lunch." Draco said as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Be careful." Hermione said as she and Ginny rose from the table to head outside for some fresh air.

"Things are changing mione." Ginny said as they strolled along.

"I know, you can feel it in the atmosphere, but it doesn't feel bad like Voldemort did. It just feel like a déjà vu moment, like the purebloods are gaining back power that was stripped from us." Hermione said as she sat on the table near the lake.

"I can't say that I mind it." Ginny said, "I do feel like my parents won't be terribly happy."

"I don't think they'll mind to much, just remind them about your great grandmother. Apparently from what I've read, she was one of the most respected witches of her time until a squib came up in the family line. But Gin, it's in your father's blood to hold a power position. It's like a weird gene mutation. It skipped you're entire family except for you."

"Where did you read this?" Ginny asked astounded.

"We have one of the biggest library's here at the manor. There are books on every wizarding family including the Potter's and Snape. You'd be surprised what went down back in the day."

"Hermione, can you show me this book about my family." Ginny asked as Hermione got up and lead the way to the massive library that the girls got lost in until their husbands came looking for them.

"Mia!" Draco yelled loud enough for it to echo around the library shelves.

"Yes, love?" Hermione asked as she walked up one of the isles.

"Let's go to our private parlor. I have something to give you. Bring your wand." Draco said as he and Hermione walked out of the library.

"Why are they being so sneaky?" Ginny asked as Blaise sat down beside her.

"Its Draco, he's always stealthy in his own way and Mia, is very good at hiding most of her emotions."

"Very true." Ginny said as she looked at the bag Blaise set in the middle of them, "What did you buy?"

"I didn't buy it, I got something for you from the Zabini Vault." Blaise replied as he pulled a long silver chain out that had a Zabini coat of arms emblem on the end.

"It's amazing." Ginny said as she looked at it in the light.

"It's very special." Blaise said as he held the emblem in his hand, "You notice how the back of the emblem is very smooth?"

"Yes." Ginny replied in a whisper.

"Well, if you touch the tip with your wand and say a Zabini's name, you will be able to see them and talk to them no matter how far apart you are. It can also sense when you are frightened, in danger or any other extreme emotion. While you wear if I will always be able to find you. I wear one just like it." Blaise said as he slipped the long necklace of Ginny's head and on to her neck.

"It's amazing, thanks you." Ginny said as she pulled her husband close to kiss him.

-0—0—0—0—0—0—

"Draco, why do I need my wand?" Hermione asked as she sat in their private parlor.

"I have a present for you." He replied as he pulled out two matching boxes.

"What are those?" Hermione asked in shock as she saw something so rare, that they were hardly ever written about. "Wand lockets, Draco really." Hermione asked as she shakily picked on up.

"Yes, they've been handed down to me from my late grandfather. He told me to use them well." Draco said as he gently took the locket from Hermione's fingers and placed it on her wand.

"How do you activate them?" Hermione asked as Draco placed the other one on his wand as well.

" It's rather simple, you grab the tip of my wand, I grab the tip of yours, we say defendo, colo, macto and simper, until the golden light bonds the cores of our wands together. After we say this, we will be bonded tighter then marriage, we will be bonded magically. Our powers will combine. We will be extreme gifted." Draco said as he watched Hermione's face.

"Won't our connection then work a lot like Blaise and I's?" Hermione asked trying to recall what she read about them.

"Yes. I will be able to sense most of your emotions, unless you decided to hide them, after a while we will be able to communicate non-verbally and we will always be able to find each other." Draco said as his steely gray eyes met Hermione's honey browns.

"Let's do it." Hermione said as they started the ancient tradition.

"Defendo, Colo, Macto, simper." Draco and Hermione said slowly in unison as they watched the light from their wands collide and become one. The light moved at a slower pace and slowly, it affected the magic of Hermione and Draco. As they're two magical gifts became, one powerful one, it used a lot of energy from Hermione.

"Love, you need to rest." Draco whispered to Hermione as he carried her to their bed.

"So you do." Hermione mumbled as her eyes closed in a deep sleep.

"I know." Draco said as he climbed into bed next to his wife and fell asleep.

"I wonder what Hermione and Draco are doing?" Ginny wondered aloud during the break in Her and Blaise's snogging session on the Library floor.

"Sleeping. They just used an extremely rare branch of magic that is virtually non-existent today." Blaise replied, not really wanting to talk.

"What did they do?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Draco's Grandfather gave him a rare self of Malfoy wand lockets that date back to the founding of Hogwarts. They are extremely powerful and he got them out of the vault today. Imagine our necklace's magnified by 1000. They're magically bonded, it's not a branch of magic that is high published because it can only happen within pureblood's. It's why we were such a powerful monarch back in the day."

"Why don't we do it?"

"That vault of the Zabini's is extremely difficult to enter. Grandfather still watches over it and will not give mother the key until purebloods are back in power." Blaise said as he grabbed his wife and slowly made love to her in the middle of the library.

"Doll, wake up." Blaise said as he gently woke Ginny up. They were still in the library.

"Where are we?" she asked groggily.

"Library, we should go upstairs now."

"Ok." Ginny said as she leaned into Blaise.

"I guess I'll just have to carry her." Blaise muttered to himself. "wouldn't want to get caught in the library."

"Mia, love."

"Yes, Draco." Hermione asked not bothering to open her eyes as she nestled into Draco's side.

"How do you feel?"

"Normal, Am I supposed to feel otherwise right now." Hermione said as she slowly leaned up onto Draco's chest

"No, I don't feel any different." Draco said as Hermione leaned in and kissed him.

"What time is it love?" Hermione asked as she crawled all the way up onto Draco.

"About 8:30." Draco replied he grabbed Hermione's waist as she sat up higher.

"We have time." Hermione replied as she slow slid down Draco's body until she was sitting on top of his thighs slowly removing her shirt.

"I like having time for this." Draco replied as Hermione took control. As she grinded on Draco she could feel him beginning to harden and smirked as she rubbed her hands up and down his chest. She slow got rid of all clothes on her except for he panties which were becoming wetter by the minute.

"I want you." She told Draco as he slow reached in her panties stroking her gently as he pushed two fingers in her and rubbed her clit at the same time. He was happy when her heard her panting for him. As he did this, he slowly pulled her rear closer to his head so he head would be in a perfect position. He could feel that Hermione was close so he pulled his hand out and gently lead her head towards his penis. He gently pushed Hermione down as she bobbed up and down on his long member. When Draco got used to the rhythm he slowly began to lick at Hermione's clit. He could feel her shake with pleasure as he did this. However, he stopped again right before she came.

"Baby." Hermione whispered as Draco rolled over making her be on the bottom.

"Shhh." Draco said as he pulled Hermione's soaking panties all the way off. He was sick of pushing them to the side. Once her panties where off Draco forcefully slammed into Hermione as she moan his name. Draco could feel that Hermione was close but kept switching position's to keep Mia on her toes. When Draco's began to moan into Hermione's neck she wrapped her legs about his waist and pushed on Draco taking in his entire member as he began to massage her clit. Draco pulled Hermione close and he slid out he squeezed her clit hard, making her arch her back in pleasure, until he slid deep into Hermione as they both came in a passionate moment as he came fully inside her as she spilled her juices everywhere. As Draco pulled out of Hermione she moaned his name and nestled into his side, knowing that she would be sore once she got up.

"That was amazing."Hermione said as she stiffly climbed out of the bed as Draco followed her to the shower.

"I love you." Draco said as he climbed into the shower stall with his beautiful wife.

Guys sorry for the long pause! I do plan to finish this story! I hope you all love this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny slowly walked through platform 9¾, knowing that everything had changed. They could feel the curious stares that their classmates gave them.

"I don't see why everyone is staring so much more." Hermione mumbled barely audible to Draco.

"They're probably staring at our wands." He said glancing towards his and Hermione's wand that they now wore on their hips, "The kids who came from magical families will know exactly what it means. I don't think you full understood how rare they are." Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the head's compartment knowing that Blaise and Ginny would follow them.

"Well, that was interesting." Ginny said as she sat down beside Hermione.

"Isn't your family wondering where you are?" Hermione asked expecting the entire Weasley clan to burst through the door.

"We were in the middle of a huge fight when I got a letter saying you needed me. I told them I was leaving and I floo-ed away." Ginny said as she stared out the window ready to leave the train station.

"I still don't think they would have let you go that easily."

"Just let it drop Hermione, I'm here now. I couldn't have stayed in that house much longer. It was driving me crazy. It's always dirty and looks like its falling apart. I was going crazy. I don't know how to explain it. I just feel complete right now." Ginny said as she got up to sit beside Blaise.

"hmfp." Hermione mumbled as Draco sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Hermione said as her brain raced thinking about the future as she leaned into Draco's side and stayed there for the entire train ride. Draco could feel Hermione's anxiousness and tried to think of ways to fix it.

"We're here." Ginny announced to Hermione and Draco waking them up from the nap that they fell into.

"Thanks." Draco said as he woke Hermione up so they could all get a carriage together. As the four walked off the train almost all the eyes of Hogwarts was on them.

"Get in." Draco said stiffly to Hermione as he saw Ron and Harry notice the emerald and diamond ring on Ginny's finger and start to move towards them.

"Ok." Hermione said feeling Draco's anger.

"Go." Draco told the carriage as he got in and sat down.

"Why are you in such a hurry mate?" Blaise asked as the carriage jolted in forward.

"Potter and Weasley were on their way to cause problems. It appears that some people have notice that rather large emerald on Ginny's finger."

"It's not as big as the diamond on Mia's, it's not that noticeable." Blaise whined as everyone glanced at the quarter sized emerald on Ginny's finger."

"It will be fine." Ginny said as she played with the necklace Blaise gave her, "Besides, you guys only have a month of school left."

"Wow, this year flew by." Hermione said as she realized she hasn't began studying for the NEWT's yet.

"Ugh, stop thinking about studying. You'll do fine." Draco said not even realizing that Hermione didn't say anything. "What?" Draco asked as they all got out of the carriage.

"Nothing." Blaise, Ginny and Hermione replied in unison as they sat back in the carriage on the bumpy road towards Hogwarts.

Dumbledore kicked of the back to school feast with the normal splendor and gave the normal warning about the forbidden forest. As he was making his speeches Draco was bored out of his mind. So, he thought about the wand lockets.

"_Hermione_…" Draco said mentally hoping the connection between them was strong enough for her to hear him. He was amused when she jumped and looked around to see who had called her name, until she locked eyes with him as he smirked, "_Surprised_?"

"_Draco? A by product of the locket I suppose. Do you need something_?"

_ "I'm bored." _Draco whined_, "It's the same speech every time! Pothead of Weasley do anything stupid yet?"_

_ "Who knows. I'm surprised that haven't notice the rock on Ginny's finger. I mean people stared at mine for days!"_

_ "Well yours is bigger." Draco said smugly. _

_ "Shut up"_

_ "I'm still bored."_

_ "Well then eat." Hermione told him as she started eating, not realizing that everyone else has already started. _

"Hermione, why are you so distracted?" Ginny asked from Hermione's side.

"Talking to Draco."

"You still need to eat. Everyone's going to be leaving soon."

"I know but…" Hermione started to say but was cut off by Ron.

"What the bloody hell is on you're hand?" He practically screamed at her as the great hall slowly began to empty.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked most innocently.

_"What's going on?"_ Draco asked frantically as he stood up and started walking over towards Hermione dragging Blaise along with him.

"That bloody ring Ginny! What else would I be talking about?"

"Weasel, surely you know what a wedding ring looks like?" Blaise said as sat down beside Ginny, "It matches mine, pretty cool right?" he said as he held up his hand next to Ginny's to show off his emerald studded band.

_"Stupefy" _

"Who did that?" Harry said as he bent over his stunned friend.

"I did."

"You're wand isn't even out." Harry said in awe.

"_Ennervate."_ Hermione said as pointed her wand at Ron. "20 points from Gryffindor for the attempted attack of Blaise Zabini."

"What!"

"You heard her Potter. Get to your common rooms." Draco said as the group around them dispersed and him and Hermione headed back to their common room.

"We missed a lot of school. I mean we missed the entire Lure de clash." Hermione said as her and Draco arrived at their common rooms, "Lupin is back and working on our animagus forms is taking ten times longer than it should."

"Well you're ten times smarter than all the other dolts trying, so you're fine." Draco said as they walked up to their bedroom.

"Did you notice the weird aura around Mansfield's place?" Hermione said thinking back.

"Yes. It's almost as if it's a strong imperio around the entire place. I mean father never takes orders from anyone anymore. It's strange."

"I do not want to go back." Hermione said with an anxious look in her face.

"Ok." Draco said as he laid down to a fitful night of sleep.

The next day was a blur for Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Ginny. Where ever they went they received stares from their peers, for Hermione and Draco most eyes were focused on their hips. Many of the Slytherins could not believe that Draco had given out the Malfoy wand lockets. He had only been with Hermione for a short while and most the Slytherin boys stopped caring after a week Pansy however, was still livid. The next few months flew by for Hermione and Draco. They were both kept busy with studying, and head duties. Dumbledore was giving them both a bit more slack and he was focusing on the Mansfield rumors that had been circulating all over country the past few weeks. He had heard that students were involved and he was determined to keep an eye on the newlyweds of Hogwarts.

As Dumbledore sat and mulled over the rumors, he heard a knock at his door, "Enter, is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" He asked the blonde boy as he sat down.

"Yes, but it's not exactly school related." Draco said as he tried not to stare the old man in the eyes.

"What is it about?" Dumbledore asked curiously, off all his students, Mr. Malfoy was the last one he expected in his office.

"Have you heard of Mansfield Bolanile?" Draco asked as he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

"I've heard rumors. Why? If you don't mind me asking.."

Draco sat in Dumbledore's office for an extended period of time explaining the situation to him. He told Dumbledore the entire story and then he asked for help.

"Sir, I want Hermione out of it. She lived through the final battle with Voldemort, I don't want her to have hurt anyone else." Draco said as he thought back to the scramble of the battle. He shuttered at the memories, he didn't want him or his family to have to experience any of that again. It was hard enough the first time, but if they had to do it a second time…he just wasn't sure how many people would just mentally break from the stress and pressure.

Dumbledore and Draco talked for a long time about the issue. The story Draco told him connected all the dots. Dumbledore dismissed Draco from his office and sat in his office and thought deeply about what would be best for everyone, more than once he consoled with the portraits of headmasters past looking for their wisdom also.

When Draco arrived to the head rooms he wasn't surprised to find Hermione asleep on one of the overstuffed sofa's that graced the head rooms.

"Where were you?" Hermione mumbled as Draco picked her up.

"Doesn't matter, love, go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." Draco said as he laid her gently down on his bed then went and passed into a deep sleep beside her.

Guys! I know it'd been forever! I am back and I will finish this story if anyone is still reading it!

If you have any suggestions on what should happen I am more then happy to hear them! I've been thinking and thinking and there are a few ways it can go…..

Well review? It'd be nice. Flame if you feel like looking stupid, I don't care!


	14. Note

Hello Everyone!

While this story was started in 2009, 4 years ago I really thought I was golden. Negative.

I will think about continuing it but it is pretty terrible so at this point I feel that scrapping it and rewriting it would be my best plan of action. I am impressed that people are still reading this and reviewing which is the only reason I am considering rewriting and making it less horrendous to read. I apparently wasn't a big fan of grammar in high school. My bad.

So stick with me. I need to plan this out so I can make it decent and actually complete it. I love you all, stay beautiful!


End file.
